A Dangerous Request
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: Natsu got into another fight with Gray, only this time, they agreed that one of them should leave. Natsu attempted to attend a dangerous job to force Gray out of the team, but ended up returning as a girl. Now, Natsu must break a certain man out of Impel Down to reverse her curse. Luckily, Gray is there to help out, but will she want to change back, once a relationship is built?
1. Losing Your Manhood

''YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NATSU! YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!'' Yelled a very pissed off gray, covered in wounds.

''HEY! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHEN THOSE PIRATES TRAPPED US ON THAT SHIP?!'' Yelled Natsu.

''I WAS DISMANTLING IT! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT COVERING MY BACK YOU BARF BAG!'' Yelled Gray.

Levy was sitting two tables away, trying to decipher what happened. After about 4 minutes, she gave up and turned to Lucy for answers.

''Hey Luce!'' said Levy, not forgetting her politeness.

''Oh, hey Levy.'' Lucy smiled back.

''So, what's with Natsu and Gray?'' asked Levy.

''Oh, nothing, just about that job we took a few hours ago, you know, the one about stopping some pirates.''

''Yeah.'' Levy Sighted, ''Ever since Whitebeard died, that's like 80% of the jobs we've been getting. It's always, capture these pirates, capture those pirates.''

Lucy sighed back in frustration.

''Who is this Whitebeard anyway? the council was all over the place when there was supposedly a war declared and the council choose not to get involved.'' said Lucy.

''Beats me, but man, his defeat sure cut away on us guild's job diversity, even the S-class missions have been affected.'' said Erza, barging in the guild with a broken arm, ''And believe me when I say, some of these pirates are not to be messed with. It took me nearly two hours of fighting to take down this ''Whirlpool Spider Squardo'' guy.''

Just as Erza entered, she noticed that Natsu and Gray were sitting away from each other. Wondering what happened, she walked up to Gray, but was net with displeasing news.

''Me and Natsu, were splitting up.'' said Gray,

''What?'' thought Erza

''Yeah, we're splitting up, but, since we usually do jobs with Lucy and you, and Happy voted for Natsu while Lucy voted for me in pity, we need you to break the tie.'' said Gray.

''what tie?'' asked Erza.

''Between who will leave the team.'' said Natsu, barging in in the conversation.

Erza's head turned red in anger as she bashed both of them over the head.

''NO ONE IS LEAVING!'' Yelled Erza.

While his head was planted into the ground like an ostrich, Natsu decided that he wasn't gonna let Erza decide who stays and leaves. Thus, his mind concocted a devious plan that in his mind, would surely get rid of Gray. All he needed to do was wait for the right time to strike...

 _Later that night..._

Within the darkness of the empty guild hall, Natsu snuck in, not wanting to attract to much attention. His eyes panned to the second floor, the floor he has always dreamed to reach. And now, without Master, he can finally sneak in and take it, not a S-class Job, Not a century Quest, even worse, a Shichibukai Request.

From what he can remember. Makarov was once called in by the magic council during his early days as a Wizard Saint to do one of these jobs. According to him, these Job were usually meant to the Shichibukai, 7 powerful Pirates accepted by the World Government whose powers rival that of even the top Wizard Saint, God Serena. According to him as well, it was his greatest achievement yet, if not the most difficult job he had ever attended in his life. The poster was meant for Gildarts, kind of a Master Qualification test he could do once he comes back from his Century Quest.

''I'm sorry Gildarts. But I have to kick Gray out of the team.'' Natsu said to himself.

He quivered in excitement as he took the poster from the request board, quickly ordering Happy to fly him away as fast as he can. He didn't head to Lucy's house this time, as he was going to do this job alone.

 _Back at his house..._

''Alright!'' cheered Natsu, celebrating his successful capture, ''Now, request, what do you have for me?'' though Natsu.

His eyes bulged in disappointment as he reread the request 10 times, trying to see if his vision was betraying him, but no, it was clear, the job was: Capture a Pirate.

''WHAT A RIPOFF! DO THESE MARINES DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN CATCH PIRATES?!'' Yelled Natsu.

''The man looks freaky though.'' Said Happy, looking at the poster.

Natsu took a good glance at their target.

 **WANTED!**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE!**

 **EMPORIO IVANKOV THE REVOLUTIONARY**

 **450 000 000 JEWELS!**

''Alright Ivan!'' prepare yourself, because tomorrow, you're mine!

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

The guild was full of life, just as usual. the crowd was drinking as every now and then, some mages check in and out of jobs. Just then, Lucy walked in, dressed in her everyday Heart Creuz shirt.

''You're awfully late, Lucy.'' said Gray.

''Sorry, my human alarm clock never showed up, figured he was with you guys.'' said Lucy.

''Natsu? we didn't see him all day, we've been waiting for him so that we can go to this make-up-for-yesterday mission.'' said Erza.

''that's odd, he's usually here early.'' said Wendy.

''You don't think he was serious about leaving the team, was he?'' asked Lucy.

''I hope not.'' said Erza, before a scream rang out from the second floor.

The group ran upstairs to find Makarov, with a distorted face of shock.

''Master! what's wrong?!'' Erza quickly rushed to his aid.

''The Shichibukai Request... IT'S GONE!'' Yelled Makorov.

Suddenly, the dots connected, as Erza yelled in anger to the top of her lungs:

''NATSUUUUUUU!''

* * *

 _Somewhere in Newkama Land..._

''Well this place sure is... pink...'' said Natsu, not to sure what to make of the land he had stumbled across.

''Our target lives here?'' asked Happy, ''That's so odd!''

''yeah! everything is sooo... girly.'' said Natsu, ''Maybe his guy owns a harem.''

Suddenly, a sense of danger flooded down Natsu's spine as he was caught by a feminine voice.

''~Are you lost child?'' asked a girlish looking figure.

''Uh, no miss...'' said Natsu, as his stomach clenched, trying not to throw up. Happy, not having Natsu superior senses needed time, but eventually caught what Natsu was disgusted by.

''~Are you alright? ~Do you need anything? ~A back rub perhaps?''

it was clear now, that was no women, but a man, oddly dressed in Women's clothing as hair ran down it's leg, revealing a face only Duke Everlue can find sexy.

''I'm looking for Emporio Ivankov.'' Natsu was finally able to utter out in disgust.

''~Oh... I know where to find him...'' said the man.

Natsu's spine shivered with fear as he felt the presence of several people nearby. Suddenly, out of Nowhere, Queers popped out of nowhere, practically flying in like swans.

''~BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PASS US TO GET TO HIM!'' Yelled the man, ''OKAMAS GET HIM!''

 **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

Natsu swung his arms, generating two wings of flame, knocking everyone back.

''There! Now tell me where he is!'' yelled Natsu.

Through the wall of flames, however, several silhouettes jumped out. Striking Natsu from all sides. Natsu, jumping upwards, breathed in to fire back. But several of the Okamas jumped to his level, kneeing him in the guts and kicking him back to ground level.

''I Don't have time for this!'' said a pissed off Natsu in a soft but angry tone.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BREATH!**

Natsu shot a fire blast upwards, blowing away as well as thinning out the mob. Taking the opportunity, he ran for it.

''~Come back here little boy!''

''They're gaining on us!'' yelled Happy.

''Quick Happy! Fly us out of here!'' ordered Natsu.

Happy latched onto Natsu, taking off the ground, flying away at top speed. Looking back to see how far away their enemies were was a bad Idea however, as the next thing they know, they hit a window and crash into what appeared to be a palace.

* * *

''Did we lose them?'' asked Natsu.

''Yeah... I don't see them.'' replied Happy, panting.

''Good, but where are we though.'' asked Natsu.

Looking around, Natsu noticed that they landed in what appeared to be an empty showroom. In a way, the place kind of reminds him of a guild, full of drinking and laughter, while someone is playing music on set. Scouting around, it seemed as though the room was completely empty.

''Is this Ivankov's place?'' Asked Natsu.

''Well his first name does sound like Emperor, maybe he's the king of this place?'' replied Happy.

''~King?'' a mysterious voice was heard, ''~No no no my boy... not a king...''

Suddenly, a flurry and purple lights flooded the room, as music was heard blasting of the stereo. Natsu, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, scouted around. Sadly, his scent was blocked a multiple strong layers of perfume.

''Natsu! look! on stage!'' Happy called out.

Turning to the stage, Natsu's eyes bulged out at what he witnessed. Up on the stage, A man with a disproportionately big head, covered with make-up was on stage. He was wearing a skin tight red leather suit, exposing part of his bare chest, along with high heels. A suit that would have looked smoking hot had a women wore it.

''~I ain't no king Flame boy, But a...''

The man bent down slowly, in a bowing position, before jerking upwards dramatically.

''QUEEN!''

Natsu sighed out, ''I miss Ichiya.''

''You been looking for me Flame-Boy?'' asked Ivan.

Natsu clenched his fists.

''Yeah, you're going down!'' said Natsu.

''W-w-wait... you're here to capture me? b-b-b-but I'm no fighter... I-I-I-I'm too scared to fight you...'' Said Ivankov, as he shriveled into a ball in the corner.

 _''Is he for real? what kind of job is this?''_ thought Natsu, _'' Damn, this will be easier than I thought!''_

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIRST!**

Natsu charged in, punching Ivankov in the face.

''OWOWOWOW! THE FIRE IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I CAN'T WIN AGAINST THIS!''

Ivankov suddenly deflected Natsu's punch, sending him flying back.

''NOT!'' Ivankov laughed.

''How do you function?'' asked Natsu, confused.

''Flame Boy, you're still a century away from being able to beat me, so why don't you just run off before you get hurt.''

Natsu didn't like being insulted.

''Bring it on!'' he yelled as he charged back at him.

 **OKAMA KENPO...**

Ivankov assumed a battle pose.

 **GLAMOUR BARRAGE!**

Ivan flipped over Natsu, sending a barrage of fists bellow him. Natsu propelled himself off the ground using his flames and kicked him in the stomach.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!  
**

Ivan was shot upwards, hitting the ceiling.

''M-my bones... you broke my bones...''

Ivan suddenly grabbed Natsu by the leg.

''NOT!'' he yelled, flinging the Dragon slayer through several tables.

''Huh, you're stronger than I thought, no matter.'' Natsu grinned, ''Happy! take cover!''

''AYE!'' Happy saluted.

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON MODE!**

''Oh my Flame-boy, you've become sparky! How amusing!'' Ivankov smiledé

''Prepare yourself Ivan, I'll end you and your palace with one attack.'' Natsu boasted.

Ivan's eyes took a serious tone.

''My boys live here, don't you dare harm them!''

''Then protect them if you can Ivan!'' Natsu smiled.

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

''This bastard... he actually did it, how reckless of him...'' Ivankov smiled, ''He's perfect.''

Ivan stabbed himself with his own nails.

''What is he doing!'' thought Happy.

 **EMPORIO FACE GROWTH HORMONE!**

Suddenly, Ivan's head expanded to the point where it took up the whole room, catching the team off guard.

 **HELL WINK!**

Ivan's eyes bulged up, before his eyelids closed down like a curtain, creating a shockwave that blew away the flames.

''He repelled my roar with a wink.'' though Natsu as he got shot back by the shockwaves.

But before he can regain his balance, he felt a presence behind himé

''~caught you!''

Looking back, Natsu saw several men, holding him back as Ivan's head was shrinking back to normal.

''LET ME GO!'' Natsu yelled, thrashing around.

''Damn... such strength!'' though one of the more muscular men holding him back.

''Let him go! this isn't the Okama way! we beat our opponents without outside help!'' said Ivankov.

Letting go of Natsu however, was a terrible idea, as Natsu quickly charged at Ivan, attempting to deliver the finishing blow.

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

The fist sunk into Ivan as he coughed out blood. However, the close-up allowed Ivan to grabbed Natsu's arm.

''I'll have to pacify you for now!'' said Ivan as he sunk his nails into Natsu.

''YEOUCH! THAT HURTS!'' Natsu yelled as he tried to make Ivan let go by thrashing at him, ''LET ME GO I TELL YOU! LET... ME GO!''

Suddenly, Natsu felt something odd, a pain in his chest. Embarrassment? His eyes well in shock as he looked down at his chest, that seemed to be expanding as his waist and and stomach got thinner.

''N-NO! LET ME GO!'' Natsu cried out, only to realize that even his voice was changing, shifting towards a higher pitch.

''W-what are you doing to me...'' Natsu cried out.

Ivan flashed a menacing grin.

''You'll see...'' said Ivankov.

In the distance, Happy watched in horror as his best friend was getting transformed.

"S-stop..." Natsu teared up.

"Annnndddd... finished" said Ivan with satisfaction as he let go of Natsu, dropping to the ground.

"NATSU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Happy ran in crying.

"W-what did you do to me?!" Said Natsu, shaking.

"take a look yourself." Said Ivan, holding up a mirror.

Natsu shook in terror, as realization hit him harder than a truck: He had been turned into a girl. Looking at herself, she saw that her breasts were barely covered by her outer jacket, causing her shrivel in embarrassment.

"KYAAA! NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Natsu curled into a ball.

" _What's happening to me? Why am I like this!?"_ Thought Natsu.

''This form suits your hair color a lot better, don't you think?'' asked Ivan.

''W-what did you do to me?'' asked Natsu, shaking.

''I injected female hormones into you, altering your gender on both the outside and the inside.'' said Ivan, smiling.

Natsu looked at herself. Contrary to popular belief, he actually can react to sex appeal, he just doesn't want to show it. Looking at her new form, with long, silky pink hair and a bust size that would make most girls jealous, she felt nothing, as if she's seen this body her whole life.

''Change me back!'' Natsu suddenly yelled at him.

Ivan smiled.

''And why should I do that? you barged onto my island and attacked me, I could just sell you as a slave if I wanted, trust me, there are many men that are starving for sex slave, you'd fit their demands perfectly'' he said.

Natsu backed away, scared shitless, causing Ivan to finally reveal his plans for her.

''Alright, fine, but on one condition.'' said Ivan, smiling sadistically.

''Please... I'll do anything...'' Natsu said.

''My god, Natsu's become more of a wuss than his Edo counterpart.'' said Happy, still hiding behind a chair.

''You see, My time as Queen is coming to an end, but I have yet to find an heir to my throne. But a do have a candidate, a man by the name of Bon Clay, but he's been locked away by the government.'' Explained Ivankov.

''So you want me to break him out?'' asked Natsu.

''exactly.'' said Ivan.

Natsu looked at herself as tears weld up in her eyes. She couldn't even imagine the ridicule she's gonna receive back at the guild if she returned looking like that.

''fine, I'll do it!''

Ivan grinned.

''Excellent, I'll give you the needed directions, take your time too, I'm not giving you any deadlines.''

''Expect this Bon Clay guy back soon, alright'' said Natsu, trying to hold up her pants who have become too small for her while trying to hide her breasts.

''Good Luck, Flame-girl.'' he said.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. The Life of a Woman

Heading back to Magnolia after the ''Gender Swap'' incident, Natsu knew she couldn't show himself at the guild. There are simply too many reasons why such an idea is terrible. A. She could be ridiculed by other guild mates, B. Erza and the Master would have her skinned alive for taking a Shichibukai request that was meant for their Guild's strongest member, C. Older members like Macao, Wabaka and god knows who else are gonna hit on her, and worse of all, she's gonna have to deal with the girls, who were probably gonna tease her or try to pair her up with several male guild members that she used to hate, heck, she could feel Happy plotting to pair her with Gray behind her back. If she was to do things strategically, she would have done it alone, but her new feminine attitude made her far to submissive and shy, her only option was to ask others for help.

''Happy?'' asked Natsu as they walked along the port.

''Yeah Natsu?'' Happy replied, fly alongside her.

''Do you... think they'll laugh at me?'' asked Natsu, ''I mean... I insulted Gray, took a mission far beyond my league to try and prove myself, failed, and now I am returning to beg for help.''

Natsu dropped to her knees as a throbbing pain was felt in her chest, tears forming in her eyes as she could feel all the shame she would usually see Lucy feeling.

''I feel so humiliated.''

''NATSU! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!'' Happy yelled as he grabbed Natsu by her jacket, ''YOUR SHAME IS MAKING YOU FORGET WHAT YOUR FRIENDS TRULY ARE! THEY LOVE YOU! AND I'M SURE THAT IF THEY CAN FORGIVE LAXUS, THEY CAN FORGIVE YOU TOO!''

But mentioning Laxus only made things worse.

''NOO! WHAT WILL HE THINK OF ME?! I CAN'T DO IT!'' Cried Natsu, running away.

''Natsu! wait!'' Happy yelled out, but it was too late, as Natsu had already taken off.

''Happy? what are you doing here?'' suddenly came a voice behind him.

Looking back, he came face to face with the rest of Natsu's team.

''Oh, hi guys.'' Happy smiled nervously.

''Where's Natsu, isn't he usually with you?'' asked Lucy.

''Oh, uh... are you looking for him?'' asked Happy.

Before anyone can even say a word, Erza picked him up by his head, staring at him with great intensity.

''Don't play dumb with us, we know you guys took the shichibukai request from the S-class board, now tell us where Natsu's hiding!''

''I-I don't know!'' said Happy.

''Don't lie to me!'' Erza said, squeezing Happy's head.

''I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW, HE RAN OFF THE SECOND YOU SHOWED UP!'' Happy squealed in pain.

Erza let out a sigh.

''Everyone, spread out, we're gonna find him!'' said Erza.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Hargeon..._

After a few hours of running, Natsu was breathing heavily, her breasts felt like weights, putting her back in serious pain.

''I should have asked Ivan for a bra before coming back, this crop top is seriously not doing it.'' Natsu said to herself.

Looking around, sudden realization hit her, she was at Hargeon, the same place where she met Lucy for the first time.

''Great, my outburst left me over 2 miles away from my initial destination.'' she said to herself.

It was an awfully hot summer too, and the sun was raging hot, especially at noon, beating down on her body, sticky from all of her running. on days like these, the scarf Igneel gave her worked against it's initial purpose, practically acting like a cage, trapping in heat withing her neck region. She forcefully removed her scarf and Jacket, wrapping them around her waist, exposing her bare stomach.

She knew that sooner or later, she was gonna have to return to the guild. So, before Erza can have her head mounted on her wall and her bones carved into a sword with Dragon Slayer Magic, she was gonna have to disguise herself and wait for things to blow over. it was Mid-August, and she was in the middle of a shopping district, so with the little money she had left, intended to pay a sailor to sail her back to Magnolia but not used since Ivankov provided a ship to sail her back for free, she decided to shop for some new clothes.

''I'll start with pants.'' she said to herself.

walking into a nearby outfit store, she quickly breezed through the aisles, trying to pick what to buy. To her surprise, looking for a new pair of pants and shoes were a lot tougher than she thought. Her feminine side made her heavily indecisive of what to wear. The next thing you know, she came in and out of the changing room eight times, half of which she came out looking either like a slut or like a front page model for Sorcerer Weekly. After an hour, she settle on a pair of crimson leggings, from which her black jacket wrapped over, making a makeshift skirt.

Proud of her looks, a sudden realization struck her, she was having fun. Such a mundane activity that she would have usually turned down was amusing her. Looking at the mirror, thoughts like ''Am I too erotic looking?'' or ''Does this scream ''me'' flooded her mind.

''Damn... Ivan wasn't lying.'' she said while putting one hand on the mirror, ''I've really turned into a girl.''

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, She started understanding why they enjoy such activities. Back then, Natsu would just sit in the background, wondering ''what in the world's taking them so long?''. The world of a woman had just opened up to her.

Taking the leggings to the cashier, she heard him compliment her, telling her that the legging suits her really well, making her smile. It was just a mere compliment from some guy she never knew, but somehow, it made her happy. Walking out of the store, she felt like a new person, as if the ''Fire Dragon Slayer, The Salamander of Fairy Tail'' was just a persona she had dreamed up, and now, she had finally woken up.

Suddenly, she heard her name being called from behind, making her practically jump. slowly turning her head, she met up face to face with the last guy she wanted to face: Gray.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. The Bandit Incident

**_OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN LIKE WHAT... TWO WEEKS?! IT'S REALLY BEEN THAT LONG?! SORRY, SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I'M REALLY ON EDGE, BUT REST ASSURED, I WILL MAKE SURE TO COMPLETE THIS STORY._**

How long was it? 5 minutes? 10 minutes? 50 minutes? Natsu was found looking dead into Gray for what felt like an eternity, the two of them, staring at each other, like two deers caught in a headlight. Frozen at his sight, thoughts such as ''did he recognize me? Do I tell him?'' are racing in her head. the sleeves of her crop top wasn't much, but it was long enough to cover up her guild mark, and her scarf was wrapped around her waist, resembling more like a belt, so unless her hair gives it away, there was no way anyone could figure out she was Natsu. On the other hand, however, should you tell anyone that was Natsu, but genderbent, you will instantly see the resemblance.

''How long do you plan to stare?'' asked Gray suddenly, ''Are you lost?''

''huh?'' Natsu snapped out of her trance to answer.

''You've been staring at me for a while now, is everything okay?''

''Uh, yeah...'' Replied Natsu.

''Good. By the way, you haven't seen a man with pink hair and a scale scarf run by, have you?'' asked Gray.

 _''They don't know!''_ Thought Natsu, '' _Perfect!''_

''I haven't'' She answered.

''Fine, but if you see him, tell him Gray said sorry.'' said Gray

''?''

''It's a long story.'' said Gray, ''Don't ask, just tell him, see ya!'' Gray turned away.

 _''What? sorry? Why is he sorry? Damn you Gray, even when you don't mean it, you give me errands to run!''_

Natsu quickly gave chase to Gray, hoping she can eavedrop on him once he regroups with everyone else. Following him out of Hargeon, the two quickly entered a market area. Taking advantage of the crowd, she was able to blend in and hide. However, halfway through, Gray stopped dead in his tracks, sending Natsu mixed signals. Suddenly, he turned around.

''Geez, something tells me I'm being followed, weird...'' Gray said to himself, ''My Juvia senses tingled too, weird.''

Luckily, Natsu backed into an alleyway and avoided him.

''Thank god, think he almost saw me there.'' said Natsu.

''Hey there sexy!''

A crude voice almost made Natsu jump, turning around, she was shocked to find that she was surrounded by a group of men. While their clothes were all dirty and torn up, they were well armed and vicious. Practically feral.

''You've got guts showing up here girl, you're in Imp Tooth territory here! We fine lads are the top dogs of a back-alley Bandit Guild here in the outskirts of Hargeon, So unless you're a part-time prostitute, I suggest you turn the other way.''

Just her luck. Usually, this kind of statement would be cut short with a fist to the face and a Bandit Guild to the slammer, but now, the sight of these men terrify her. Taking their advice, Natsu quickly turned the other way towards the exit, only to have it blocked off by another one of the goons, this one, being much larger and more muscular than the others. Suddenly, everyone burst into laughter.

''WAHAHAHA! SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA LET HER GO! THAT IDIOT!'' They howled.

Natsu tried to squeeze past them, telling them that she's in a hurry, but one the guys grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back.

''Hey now, don't get feisty with us little girl!'' said the man, as Natsu struggled, ''The fun is only just beginning!''

after a while, she struggled so hard, that her crop top started to rip open, as her bare breasts slid out, leaving a busty cleavage for the men to glare at. Losing all focus, Natsu tried to cover up, which only led to her falling back.

''You've got a fine body, pinky, Now let's have some fun with it!'' said one of the goons, completely ripping off Natsu's top, leaving her topless and exposed.

The more muscular one grabbed her and pinned her down, as she desperately struggled to get free.

''Come on, let's see what you've got underneath all that clothing of yo...''

Suddenly, the man jumped back, as he noticed the mark on her arm.

''That crest... it can't be...'' he said.

''Boss?'' his lankeys asked confused, '' What's wrong?''

''she's a member of Fairy Tail...''

The group froze in shock. At first, Natsu thought she was saved, thinking that they would leave her alone knowing what might happen, however, an evil grin appeared on their faces.

''WOW! WHAT LUCK! WE CAUGHT A MAGE FROM FIORE'S NUMBER ONE GUILD!'' They cheered.

''wh-what's going on?'' Natsu tried to ask, but was immediately shut up when the man pinned her against the wall.

''Consider yourself lucky you're not gonna stay our bitch, having you might make us huge targets.''

''Are you... letting me go?'' asked Natsu, with hope.

the group barked with laughter.

''HELL NO! WE'RE GONNA SELL YOU AS A SLAVE!''

Natsu's heart dropped when she heard those lines as tears welled up in her eyes.

''just recently, We met someone who wanted slaves, slave mages to be exact, he promised to purchase one for over 10 million jewels! what a bargain! of course we would have agreed! Sadly, we didn't have a mage at the time, but we told him that we'll give out a call once we do! and Youwill make the perfect candidate for that!'' said the man.

''I called him boss! he says that he'll be on his way!'' said one of the goons.

''perfect, now, all we have to do is wait. Tie her up and gag her! we're heading back to base.''

Natsu's tears were overflowing, this new woman body was no more than a curse to her, unable to use her magic to defend herself, completely defenseless, all she could do was muster up all of her strength, and yell out one more time.

''HELP ME SOMEBODY!''

...

But nobody came...

As Natsu closed her eyes in defeat, she begun thinking about what torture lies ahead of her, when suddenly, she felt a sudden chill as group of men were sent flying.

''I knew someone had to be following me...'' said a familiar ice mage.

''GRAY!'' Natsu's eyes teared up...

''Huh? how do you know my name?'' asked Gray, causing Natsu to shudder at the mistake she's made.

''Huh? another mage?'' some of the goons said.

''Don't worry about him, he's just a small fry, men, take care of him.'' said the boss, carrying Natsu.

Gray only flashed a menacing grin.

''try me.''

 **ICE MAKE CANON!**

Gray created a canon made of ice, shooting down several bandits. Several more came from above, but were also shot down.

''Damn it! use your magic staves, shot him down.''

 **ICE IMPACT!  
**

Gray dropped a giant Ice Hammer on the men before they could take out their weapons, wiping out most of the men except for the boss himself.

''Gugh... damn those incompetent fools, I'll show you not to mess with me!'' he said, dropping Natsu to the ground.

''bring it!''

suddenly, the Bandit leader punched the wall, sending a shockwave that went towards Gray, before a stone fist appeared out of the wall next to gray, who was barely able to dodge.

the bandit then punched the ground multiple times, as fists appeared on the ground below Gray, who jumped upwards to dodge all of them.

''What a weird Magic he has.'' said Gray.

''If you think that's weird, then how about this!''

the Bandit leader punched at the air, as Gray's stomach sunk in, leaving a fist mark on his chest. Gray flinched in pain as he coughed out a bit of blood.

''Yeah! as expected of the boss!''

''What was that?''

the Bandit leader grinned.

''I'm not done with you yet!''

the Bandit Leader assumed a boxing pose.

''Allow me to show you what my ''Boxer Magic'' can do!''

''Boxer Magic?'' asked Gray.

''Just watch!'' he said with a grin, stripping off his jacket to reveal boxing shorts and black leather boots.

 **FLOATING BUTTERFLY, BEE DART!**

The Bandit leader threw several jabs into the air, as Gray was hit by a barrage of hits, despite being clearly out of his range.

''Why you...'' grunted Gray.

 **ICE MAKE SPEARS!**

The Bandit Leader strafed left and right, dodging all of those spears.

 **K.O KNUCKLE!**

The Bandit Leader threw a uppercut, sending Gray flying upwards.

 **LETHAL CORKSCREW!**

The Bandit Leader threw a downwards corkscrew, punching the ground hard enough to make it crack. Surely enough, Gray, despite being airborne, had a fist mark appear in his sides as he was sent spiraling down on towards the grounds, cracking the whole street.

''GRAY!'' Natsu yelled out!

"HAHAHA! HE DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE!'' laughed the Bandit Leader.

''Are you done?'' asked Gray.

''?!''

Gray stood back up, covered in bruises and scratches as blood poured out of his mouth and head.

''Look at yourself, your barely standing!'' laughed the Bandit Leader.

''Only because I underestimated you! sadly for you, I got your technique all figured out!'' he said with a grin.

''And what's that?'' asked that bandit.

Suddenly, Gray created two ice swords, charging straight towards the Bandit Leader.

''Your magic allows you to project the impact of your punches, sending them directly in front of your opponents. But it has two major weaknesses!''

''Well good luck trying to close the distance on me!'' said the Bandit Leader.

 **CORKSCREW GAZELLE!**

The Bandit leader sent a spiraling corkscrew punch, nailing Gray midway.

''HAHAHA! HOW'S THAT!''

Suddenly, he sense a stinging pain as he took a look at his right hand, that suddenly became all bloody.

 **ICE MAKE SPIKE PLATE!**

Gray covered his entire torso with a spiky armor plating.

''Your first weakness is that your fists can still feel the pain of all the punches you send out.''

 **CRESCENT HOOK!**

A right hook hit Gray in the face, causing him to cough out blood.

''Secondly...''

 **ICE MAKE SPEARS**

Gray shot several ice spears at him out of the blue, forcing him to rapidly punch all of them out of the sky, but as he looked down, he saw that Gray snuck below him with two ice swords.

''The ''distance punches'' you send out are all limited to how fast you can punch, which means you can get overwhelmed when fending off multiple attacks at once.''

''CRAP!''

"And that, will conclude our fight!''

''NOT SO FAST!'' Yelled a certain voice.

Suddenly, Gray turned around to see Natsu (Still naked) Getting held with a gun pointing to her head by one of the bandits.

''If you move, I'll shot!''

''Dont, listen to him Gray! finish him off!'' yelled Natsu.

Gray didn,t know what to do. Ultimately, he dropped his swords, as the Bandit Leader stood above him, glare at him with intensity.

''I'll admit, you almost had me there.''

suddenly, the Bandit Leader delivered a right hook, sinking his fist into grays abdomen, causing him to couch out blood.

''Almost!''

''D-damn it...'' mumbled Gray, as the Bandit Leader riddled him with fists.

''YEAH BOSS! GIVE HIM THE OLD ONE-TWO!''

''Gray...'' Natsu teared up '' _this is all my fault... I dragged Gray into this... and now... he's gonna... he's gonna...''_

Gray dropped to his knees from all of the hits he's taken.

''Done already?'' asked the Bandit Leader, ''You disappoint me Fairy Tail!''

 _''No... no... I can't let it end like this... you ... YOU!''_

''DIE!''

''YOU LET GO OF GRAY THIS INSTANCE!''

''?!''

Suddenly, a huge burst of flame erupted from Natsu, charring the bandit alive.

''What the?''

''Let go of Gray this instance!''

''This bitch... was she acting weak all along?'' thought the Bandit Leader, ''You bastard, DIE!''

 **K.O KNUCKLE...**

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART...**

A purple aura wrapped around the Bandit Leader's arm as his arm turned jet black.

 **ULTIMATE FIS...**

 **CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!**

Natsu unleashed a blade of flames, utterly decimating the Bandit Leader.

After the Bandit Leader collapsed unconscious, Natsu reverted back as her flames extinguished as she collapsed, only to get caught by Gray mid-fall.

''alright, you have some explaining to do, Natsu.''

* * *

 ** _LATER THAT NIGHT..._**

When Natsu woke up, a sore pain took over her body. She looked around, hoping that everything up until then was only a bad dream, but those hopes were shot down when she realized it wasn't her house, but was instead Gray's.

''You're up Natsu?'' asked a familiar voice.

''Uh, yeah...'' Natsu said, nervously.

Gray sat down.

''So, care to explain yourself? You disappear for two days and the next thing I know, you come back with a pair of tits that would make Lucy jealous and act girly enough to be on the front page of Sorcerer Weekly, so ma you please explain what happened on that job?'' asked Gray.

And so, Natsu explained everything, Ivankov, The Okamas, His Ability, the change, and the place he has to go to and the man he has to save to get changed back.

''wow, seems like you went through a lot.'' said Gray.

''Tell me about it.''

''But I still don't see why you were stalking me, if you really didn't want to be noticed, you could have just not followed me at all!''

''I wanted to figure out what you mean when you said ''I'm sorry''

Gray blushed.

''I just, didn't want to see you get hurt'' he said Embarrassed, ''So I wanted to stop you before you did anything stupid.''

Natsu blushed back, as her heart raced rapidly, coloring her face in a bright red.

''A-are you okay?'' asked gray, approaching her, pressing his bare chest against her.

''I-I just need to lie down.''

But as she was lying down, she knocked over Gray's left leg, causing him to fall onto her. the two of them blushed as they could feel each other's heart's racing. Then, as if by instinct, Gray slowly leaned in, his lips approaching that of Natsu's, who opened up, accepting what's to happen. But, just before they made contact, Natsu snapped out of it, and hit Gray across the room!

''NOOO!''

''Well... better luck next time.'' he said Jokingly.

* * *

 ** _BACK AT THE ALLEYWAY..._**

 _''_ WHERE'S THE MAGE?'' Asked a man in a dark cloak, holding up the beaten up bandit leader.

''I-I lost him... I'm sorry...'' he uttered.

''WHERE'S THE MAGE!?'' The man yelled out even louder.

''Calm it Sebastian, you heard the man!'' said another cloaked man.

''But, what about the mage?'' asked Sebastian, ''I Mean, We only have a week before our deadline Wallace!''

The man sighed.

''Then we'll just ask someone else! it's the easiest way and our only option.'' he replied.

''Fine, but what about these guys?'' asked Sebastian.

''It's fine, I heard Saint Angelo recently got a mermaid slave, he's in a good mood, if we time it just right, we can get an extension, so just kill them!'' replied Wallace.

''Fine!''

As blood splattered the pavement, the two masked figures walked away, before disappearing into the night.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Natsumi, The New Guild Member!

Natsu woke up to the smell of food, still groggy from yesterday's ''Bandit Incident''. Looking beside her, she nearly got a heart attack when she saw Gray's clothes over her own. Attempting to remember if anything happened last night, she painstakingly got up to get dressed. but the God of Bad Luck must have bestowed Natsu with his unholy blessing, because the second she got up, Gray barged into the room.

''Yo Natsu! Breakfast's ready...''

Gray's eyes bulged and his cheeks turned red, As Natsu instinctively covered her breasts.

''KYYAAA! GET OUT YOU PERVERTED ICE-STRIPPER!'' She yelled, sending a burst of Flame that blasted Gray through a wall and into the Guest room.

''H-huge...'' Gray mumbled.

It was a pretty awkward morning after that incident, as the two mages couldn't even look at each other directly in the eyes after the ''incident''.

''So how long are you planning to hide from the guild?'' Gray finally decided to ask.

''You just walked in on a girl, do you really think this is the appropriate time to bring that up?'' asked Natsu.

''I'm that used to having guests over for more than one day, so I tend to act as if I'm alone at home even though there are guests.'' explained Gray, ''Besides, you walk in on Lucy all the time, and usually you follow up with a ''So, wanna go on a job?'', so you're one to talk.''

''So what? You think I sound like Lucy now?'' asked Natsu.

''Your new personality isn't that far off, just change clothes and dye your hair no one can tell the difference.'' Answered Gray.

A light bulb ignited in Natsu's head.

''THAT'S IT!'' Natsu cheered, slamming the table, ''A DISGUISE!''

Gray looked confused.

''What do you mean a disguise?'' asked Gray.

''I can join the guild acting as someone else, then, I can pretend you and I are taking a job and use that time to rescue that hostage from Impel Down! Then I can finally return to being a man again.'' said Natsu.

''Why don't you just tell the truth? I mean, we already forgave you.'' said Gray.

Natsu backed down.

''I wish I could but, I down think I will cope well with my changes, Gajeel, Erza, Elfman, Mira, people I challenge all the time will take this opportunity to take revenge while I'm weak, I'll get teased by the female members, especially Cana, and the older Male members like Macao or Wabaka or even Gramps will try to hit on me.''

Natsu dropped to her knees.

''I'm just too scared.''

Gray's heart skipped a beat.

'' _GOD DAMN IT NATSU! WHY ARE YOU JUST SO DAMN ADORABLE WHEN YOU'RE A WOMEN?!''_ Thought Gray.

''Alright.'' Said Gray, ''We'll do it your way, what do start with?''

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Natsu tackling a Shichibukai request has spread like wildfire throughout the guild, as Everyone was talking about it. Most people bet on him returning beaten up and broken while others started betting money on how many broken bones he was gonna have. Then, the door of the guild opened as Gray and a pink haired girl walked by him, instantly capturing the guild's attention.

''Yo, who's the new girl?'' asked a few guild members.

''I dunno, but damn, she's hot!'' replied another one, admiring her red leggings and white Heart Creuz crop top, that exposed her belly button and left just enough cleavage to capture the attention of 80% of the men in the guild.

Gray walked up to say hi to Makorov, who didn't pay much attention to him as much as peek towards the girl next to him.

''Hey! eyes over here old man.'' said Gray.

''Oh What? sorry, I was distracted, you were saying?'' asked Makorov.

''I met a girl while searching for Natsu who said she was looking to join the guild, I thought I would bring her in.''

Makorov turned over to Natsu.

''What's your name, Young one?''

''Natsumi, Natsumi Dennel.''

Gray leaned over and whispered.

'' _Natsumi? Really?''_ asked Gray.

'' _It's the best I got, just roll with it!''_ Replied Natsu, also whispering.

''Natsumi huh? And I assume you can use Magic too, this is a mage guild after all!''

 _''Crap! If she shows him her Dragon Slayer Magic, he's gonna put two and two together! I better do something!''_ Thought Gray.

''Of course!'' Natsumi said, instantly transforming into Lucy. (Author's note: Natsu actually knows transformation magic, He learned it from Mira in a side story and even transformed into Lucy.''

''Transformation Magic? not bad.''

 _''Wait what? since when did Natsu learn that?''_ Thought Gray.

''Alright, welcome to the guild!'' said Makorov.

''really? just like that?'' asked Natsu, almost forgetting how accepting of a man Makarov was.

''Master, will all due respect, I think you show take Guild member recruiting a little more seriously.'' said Gray.

''I do, I examine her.'' said Makorov, peering at Natsumi's tits, ''Pretty thoroughly too, I'd say.''

''ALRIGHT, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!'' Said Gray, Pulling Natsumi away from Makorov.

''Hey, we didn't even give her the guild mark yet.'' said Makorov.

''I'll do it myself.'' replied Gray, before turning to Natsumi, only to find her getting surrounded by men.

''Welcome to the guild Natsumi-chan! You know, I'm by far the most well known member of the guild! Macao! in fact, I was it's forth Master! impressed?'' asked Macao.

''Oi-Oi-Oi! Macao, stop it! you're scaring her!'' said Gajeel, knocking people aside, ''Look at her! she's clearly a fragile flower! don't worry about them! If anything goes bad, just call me!'' he boasted.

 _''Damn, I'm attracting more attention than I thought! I need to get out before... before...''_ Thought Natsumi.

''Everyone hands off!'' said Gray, pulling Natsumi out of the crowd, ''You don't have to be so harsh of her!''

''And gives you permission to touch her?'' asked Gajeel, grinning.

Natsumi knew that Gray wasn't gonna win the argument, so she decided to help out.

''Because I'm his Girlfriend!'' she promptly answered, Catching everyone off guard, even Gray. However, over the corner of the guild, something terrible was awakened with those words.

 **''GIRLFRIEND?!''**

''Oh shit!'' though both of them.

''GRAY-SAMA IS DATING SOMEONE ELSE?!'' Yelled a very pissed off Juvia, who barreled into the crowd, charging towards Natsumi.

''Oi Juvia! this isn't what it looks like!'' yelled Gray.

''LOVE RIVAALLLLLL!'' Yelled Juvia, charging towards Natsumi.

Suddenly, Erza emerged from the back of the guild, yelling out ''Preparations are complete!'', catching everyone off guard.

''Preparations? what preparations?'' asked Gray.

''We couldn't find Natsu despite our best efforts, so we decided to bait him out!''

''With what?'' asked Gray.

''With a Full Fire Course Barbecue!'' said Makarov.

'' _Oh Shit!''_ thought Gray, witnessing the plates of delicious looking fire based food.

Looking beside him, he can already see Natsumi starting to droll, so he pulled her close to him and charged out of the guild when no one noticed.

''GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' yelled Natsumi.

''Saving your skin, what else?!''

suddenly, a hand reached out, grabbing both of the mages. While panicked, their panic dissipated when they recognised that it was Lucy.

''Okay, What's going on Natsu?!'' Asked Lucy.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Wet Dreams

The group didn't want to discuss things in an alleyway, so they quickly made their way back to Lucy's apartment, which is basically their main meeting spot at this point. Back at Lucy's apartment, they sat down to discuss.

"Alright, now, can someone explain why Natsu' a girl?" Asked Lucy.

"I would rather like to know how you got said information in the first place, or rather, why didn't you reveal it to the guild." Said Natsumi.

"As logical as that sounds, I prefer hearing the victim's side of the story first, besides, I had to, I promised Happy that the first person we were gonna bring up the subject about was you, Natsu, no... Natsumi" she replied.

Natsumi turned towards Happy with a pissed off expression.

"YOU TOLD HER?!"

"Aye... sorry Natsu..."Happy said in a guilty tone.

"Now, will you tells us what happened?" Asked Lucy impatiently.

"Alright, alright... But I warn you, it's a long story." Answered Gray.

* * *

 _After a brief explanation..._

"Wow, all of that really happened?" Asked Lucy.

"yeah, That Ivan guy was a lot stronger than he looked, now I'm forced to save some guy from a government prison to get myself switched back." Answered Natsumi.

"Then why didn't you go?" Asked Lucy," you seem like the kind of guy that would do it."

"oh yeah, did I mention I've become a women both physically and mentally?" Asked Natsumi.

"REALLY?!" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I even nearly got raped by some bandits that I would have made short work of otherwise." Said Natsumi.

"Thus, We've concluded that she needed some time to readjust to her new body. So we made her rejoin the guild under the name of Natsumi." Explained Gray.

"But what about Natsu? Wouldn't the guild get suspicious about his absence?" Asked Lucy.

"We'll figure that one out later, but we are in seriously deep trouble." Explained Gray.

"How come?" Asked Lucy.

"well remember how I rejoined the guild under a different name?" Asked Natsumi.

"yeah?"

"I... uh... kinda said out loud that I was Gray's girlfriend so to keep all of the perverts of the guild away from me, and now..."

"Juvia wants her head mounted on the wall of the Fairy Hill Dorm Room." Finished Gray.

Lucy burst out in laughter.

"WAHAHAHA! OHOHOH! SORRY! SOHOHOHORY, BUT THE MERE THOUGHT OF YOU TWO BEING LOVERS, KRRR... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up!" Natsumi yelled, embarrassed.

"Ohohoho... hah... okay... Hah... I think I got that out of my system..." uttered Lucy, out of breath. "So... now what?"

"Well first, we need to come up with an excuse for "my" long absence, then, I gonna have to adjust to my new woman body, and finally, we're gonna have to save Bon Clay from Impel Down in order to get Ivan to turn me back into a man." Natsumi planned out.

"I'll handle the writing part." Said Lucy, "it will be a good way to practice my skills as a writer."

"And we will work on training Natsumi." Said Gray.

" _Wait... Training me? Gray?"_

Natsumi's feminine mind made her take Gray's phrase the wrong way, causing her to blush heavily.

"Alright, off we to!"Said Gray.

* * *

Natsumi leaned against a tree trunk, heavily panting, covered in sweat.

"*pant *pant, No more... *pant, It's too much Gray, I can't keep up." Natsumi uttered as she slowly slid down the log,

"Your endurance has greatly dwindled after your transformation it seems." Said Gray, with a sadistic smile, "How pathetic."

Breathing was hard, so But Natsumi didn't want to take off her jacket, but she was just so tempted to. Her face grew red as she put herself in a vulnerable position.

"Can we take a break... please?" She asked.

Suddenly, without warning, Gray lunged at her, removing her clothes and stripping her bare.

"KYA! GRAY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsumi yelled, panicked.

She looked into Gray's eyes, but something was off about them, they were wild, rampant, that of a Wild beast. Gray blushed heavily as his tongue hung out, dripping droll down his chin.

"Just how long are you gonna tease me huh Natsumi?!" Gray asked in a very dominant voice.

"excuse me?!" Natsumi replied while desperately trying to struggle free.

"You think I'm that dense Natsumi? You claim you don't want to be a women, yet you wear the most revealing clothes, with just enough cleavage to give a flirty vibe, you call yourself my Girlfriend in front of the entire guild and now, you present yourself, completely vulnerable to me. You're just asking for it!" Said Gray, groping Natsumi's breasts, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

"So you're enjoying yourself huh?" Asked Gray, noticing the moan, "you must really want it deep down, so please, just give yourself up already." Gray grinned.

"P-please Gray... S-stop... Ah... I beg you..." Natsumi begged weakly.

Gray put his palm on Natsumi's mouth, preventing her from talking, utterly gagging her.

"Shut it." He ordered. "Let me have my fun."

Gray unzipped Natsumi's skinny jean, reaching down to her privates and gave her Clit a slight pinch. Natsumi felt a sudden rush of stimulation, causing her to collapse, latching on to Gray to her herself in balance.

"wow, wet already?" Asked Gray, "You must really want it." He grinned.

"No... please..." she asked.

"Please what?" Asked Gray.

Just then, Natsumi went down on the ground, taking off he Jeans and spreading her legs open.

"Please be gentle..." she uttered.

Gray smiled.

"with pleasure."

* * *

Moans echoed through the forest as Natsumi's head went blank, completely trapped in ecstasy.

"AH...AH... PLEASE... DONT STOP..." She cried out in pleasure, before Gray shut her up by kissing her, intertwining his tongue with hers.

"You really enjoying this, aren't you, Natsumi?" Asked Gray.

"Oh... Yes! Yes! This feels... so good. ahhh..." she trembled.

"Well, do you really want to turn back to your normal self after this?!" Asked Gray.

"NO! Not at all! I want to be with you! Forever!" Natsu I cried out without even as much as a second thought.

"You told the guild that you were my girlfriend after all. So in shorts, you belong to me now!" Said Gray.

"~Ahhhh... Yes... I belong to Gray-sama... My body... my heart... all for Gray-sama..."

The two were reaching their climax, as Gray leaned in to whisper something into her ear.

"Wake up!"

"huh?"

* * *

It was around 8 am in the morning when Natsumi woke up in a bed, back in Gray's house.

"Oh, you're awake." Said Gray.

Natsumi didn't know what happened, she couldn't tell if what happened last night was just a dream or reality, so she decided to ask.

"hey, Gray... What happened last night?" She asked, blushing.

"You passed out after overtaxing yourself during training." Explained Gray, " And boy, were you into it."

"Excuse me?' Asked Natsumi.

"You were so full of energy that even after I carried your unconscious body back home, I heard you mumble, "Yes, Come, give me all of it." And "come on, go harder."

Natsumi wanted to hurled into a ball and roll into a volcano after hearing that. Just then, Lucy came through the door.

"I'm done!" Said Lucy.

"Great, what did you write as an excuse?" Asked Gray.

"I told them that The guy Natsu fought had connections with Igneel, so he's setting off on a short trip of a few months to find him."

"perfect, then we will have all the time to train Natsumi." Said Gray, "Natsumi?"

The two turned around, only to find that Natsumi had vanished, as if into thin air.

"NATSUMI?!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. The New Generation Of CP9

_''Huh? where am I? what's going on? I can't see anything!''_ thought Natsumi, attempting to decipher what just happened.

''Hello? Is anyone there?'' She called out, but no one responded.

She tried to move, but her arms were bound, and she was unable to use her flames to burn the ropes.

''Magic Seal Stones, figures.'' she mumbled as she tried to use her other sense to detect anyone through her blindfold.

From the smell of dew, wood, alcohol, and mixed with a faint smell of the sea, she was able to identify that she was in a warehouse. Around her, the smell of wood must have been the wooden crates you would usually put in a warehouse, however, she also detected the smell of people, around 20 of them, yet 15 of them smell distinctively different in comparison. Even more unsettling was the fact that she recognized the smell of a certain mage, one lying next to her.

 _''Yukino?''_ She thought, what's she doing here?

''Yukino! are you there?'' she cried out.

From the distance, she heard a faint response.

''Yes I am, who is it?''

After realizing that she actually was there, Natsumi curse lightly, knowing that there was o way she would believe that she was Natsu. Attempting her best imitation, she called out.

''It's Lucy! whats going on?''

''Lucy? oh my god, they didn't get you too, did they?'' Yukino replied.

''Who's they?'' Asked Natsumi.

Suddenly, Natsumi felt a strong grip as two men picked her up from the stool she was sitting on and tore off her blindfold, revealing to her that she hadn't even gotten dressed and was still in her underwear. While attempting not to scream in embarrassment, she noticed two men in black suits, one was tall like a giant, with light brown skin, a bald head and was covered in scars, while the other one was almost as short as Makorov, and almost as old as well, he was only able to stand tall by balancing on his cane, he also had a thin, grey mustache as well as a conventional rice farmer hat. While Natsumi couldn't feel any magic due to the magic seal stones (I'm not sure if they actually dull magic sensing but I'll just assume they do.), she can tell by instinct alone that they were no pushover, even in her male form, she would still need some time to take them out.

''Who are you?! why are you doing this?!'' Natsumi yelled out.

The tall one grinned.

''Pardon our lack of tack, our boss wasn't happy with our slow performance, so we couldn't exactly explain anything to you during your escort. My name is Sebastian, member of the newest generation of CP9 agents. The man next to me is Wallace, my mentor as well as a veteran in the cipher pol division, while he only recently got promoted from CP7 to CP9, he is still a very powerful member.''

Natsumi couldn't understand over half of what they had just said.

''Excuse me what?! CP9? New Generation? What kind of nonsense are you spouting?!'' she asked with a hint of rage.

''We can't tell you much, it's confidential. What matters now is what's gonna happen to you.'' said Wallace.

''What's gonna happen to me? and Yukino? and all the other mages you and your men locked up?!'' she asked with a hint of rage.

''We are offering you as slaves to Saint Angelo, A world noble that will soon inherit his father's fortune and you should be honored, not many people can be deemed worthy as his slave, as he only accept rare kinds of slaves, like... mages.'' explained Wallace.

Natsumi lunged at them in anger, but was pinned down by the two other men in suits.

''SO THIS IS WHAT YOUR SO-CALLED GOVERNMENT IS ABOUT?! CAPTURING CIVILIANS SO THAT THEY CAN BE SLAVES TO SOME ''WORLD NOBLES''?! HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE CALL YOURSELVES A GOVERNMENT?! YOU'RE BUT CORRUPT FUCKERS WHO ABUSED ANY AMOUNT OF POWER YOU HAVE!'' She yelled out.

''A World Noble's order is absolute, only deniable by another, richer World Noble. Frankly, we didn't want to do this job, it's not even in our contract, but Saint Angelo insisted on us to capture slave mages for him. You should be thankful, the only reason why your country isn't ever targeted by pirates or the Government is because your very own king, Toma .E Fiore, is considered a World Noble by the government and has prohibited any government influence within the kingdom. Of course, there are some who have found loopholes around his prohibition, like us, but in turn, you're just a small price to pay to ensure peace within the kingdom.''

Natsumi couldn't take it anymore, and she broke out of the two men's hold and headbutted one of men holding him, causing him to drop his keys. Natsumi attempted to reach for them, but just then, the man she headbutted kicked her in the stomach. She was able to catch herself, and went in for a leg sweep.

 **SORU!**

Just then, the man she tried to sweep disappeared and reappeared on top of her, pinning her down.

''Don't try it, none of the current men you see are canon fodder, aside from us, we have 8 CP6 combat agents and 7 CP5 support agents.'' Said Wallace.

''Damn it... if only I wasn't chained up.'' she cursed softly.

Just then, the man pinning her down grabbed her by the neck, pissed off.

''I'll make you pay for that.'' he said.

Just then, as Natsumi braced for impact, the wall exploded, as several of the before mentioned ''CP5s'' and ''CP6s" were blown away.

''What the? who's there?!" asked the man as he dropped Natsumi.

While it wasn't Fairy Tail, Natsumi rejoice when she saw what was her former rivals.

''We are Sabertooth!'' exclaimed Sting, who busted a hole in the wall, revealing the entire guild.

''Sting!'' Natsumi cheered in relief.

''Do I know you?'' Sting asked.

One of the agents took advantage of Sting's confusion and lunged at him.

 **SHIGAN!**

 **SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Rogue appeared, leaving three claw marks on the guy's chest and sending him flying.

''ALRIGHT GUILD! LET'S SHOW THESE GUYS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH SABERTOOTH!'' Ordered Sting.

''YEAH!'' The guild cheered back.

As chaos insued, the agents were trying to compose themselves, but were ultimately futile against the Sabertooth members.

 **THUNDER GOD'S 30MM MAGNUM!**

Orga sent a massive black thunderbolt down, frying two of the members.

 **RANKYAKU SEN!**

One of the CP6 Members sent a slash kick towards Orga, but it was canceled out by a multi colored bubble that appeared in front of him.

''What the?'' he thought as his own slash teleported behind him, taking him out.

''Thanks Milady.'' Orga thanked Minerva.

''No problem.'' she answered as she as moping the floor with a few agents.

 **RANKYAKU!**

One of the agents tried to impale Rufus, who dodged the attack gracefully.

''Your attack was finely crafted, I've memorized all of it.'' he said graciously.

''WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT?!'' The agent laughed.

''Now, witness my refinement of your art.'' he said, waving his arms around.

 **STORM OF THE BLOOD BLOSSOM!**

Several petals made of slashed were generated, ripping through the agent.

''These guys are moping the floor with our men.'' said Wallace, ''I suggest we retreat.''

Sebastian grinned.

''Nu-uh, I'm not missing an opportunity like this! I'm gonna make the government acknowledge that I surpassed Rob Lucci!'' he said.

Wallace laughed.

''Trust me young one, your not even close to his level.''

But Sebastian didn't listen, as he was already lunging towards Sting.

''EAT THE NEXT GENERATION OF ROKUSHIKI!''

 **SHIGAN YARI! (finger pistol spear)**

Sebastian kicked sting with a kick that was faster than a bullet, yet, sting was able to flip over him and punch him. He then pursued him towards the ground.

 **WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!**

To his surprise, after slashing Sebastian's arm, the wound instantly closed, forming a scar.

''You're gonna have to try a little harder if you want to injure me.'' Said Sebastian as he grabbed Sting by the neck, ''I won't miss at this range!''

 **WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Sebastian was hit at point blank range by Sting's roar, scorching his skin and causing him to let go.

''Is this hard enough?'' Sting asked at he sunk his fist into his stomach, before a white light pillar blasted him away.

 **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: HOLY NOVA!**

Right after Sting sending the supposed leader of the group flying, Rogue showed up with Yukino.

''Ah Yukino, you had us worrying for a second, come on, let's go.'' said Sting, only for Rogue to cut him off.

''Not so fast, Yukino keep saying that Lucy's been captured too, and that she's in here somewhere.'' said Rogue, ''But I just can't find her.''

''I'm telling you! it's true! I heard her call out to me!'' said Yukino.

''We checked everywhere, Lucy's nowhere in sight.'' said Minerva, followed by the rest of the guild.

''But...'' said Yukino.

''If Lucy's really is here, Fairy Tail should show up soon to save her, she's not of our concern anymore.'' said Rogue.

''But what if they had already taken her away?'' asked Yukino in panic.

''Your right, I'll just interrogate that man I knocked out.'' said Sting.

''Sorry to tell you, he's already gone.'' said Rogue.

''What?! Where?!'' asked Sting.

''Sorry to burst your bubble Sabertooth!'' a voice was suddenly heard as the guild looked up to see the shorter two men standing on the top window sill, carrying his unconscious comrade and a girl with pink hair that reminded Sting of Natsu. ''I got a job to complete, you have your member, so if you don,t mind, I'm off.''

And as he said those words, he ran off.

''Crap, they're getting away!'' said Rogue, ''Come on Sting! Sting?''

Rogue suddenly realized that Sting already took chase.

''*Sigh... talk about a reckless guild master we have.''

 _Outside..._

 _''hehehe... there's no way those guys will be able to catch up to me... now I just got to find another port and escape this country!''_ Thought Wallace as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.

''OI! COME BACK HERE YOU MIDGET!'' Yelled a pissed off Sting.

''Crap! he's still chasing me?! And he's catching up too! I can't risk it, looks like it's back to square one!'' said Wallace as he dropped Natsumi.

''GAAAAHH! I'M FALLING!'' Cried Natsumi, ''SOMEBODY HELP ME!''

As Natsumi braced for impact, she suddenly felt someone grab onto her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Sting was carrying her bridal style.

''Heya Natsu, you sure changed a lot from when I last saw you.'' Said Sting, staring at her fine body, ''You've grown... quite to my liking.''

Natsumi wanted to protest, but she was just so shook by everything that happened, that all of her emotions poured out at once, crying a mixture of tears of joy and sadness as she hugged Sting tightly. His smell gave her a sense of security and familiarity, as she settled down, and Sting looked down, giving her a comforting smile.

''It's okay Natsu, You're okay now...''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Confessions

Far off in the distance, the two agents who failed their mission sat on a roof in silence. Sebastian was speechless, why would Wallace drop the target instead of him? This every fact kinda was bothering him, so he turned to Wallace, still looking into the distance.

''Why did you choose to save me?'' Asked Sebastian.

Wallace turned to him, slapping him in the face.

''Lucci would have let you die! He was the reason why I was too scared to be promoted, despite by fighting skills clearly being worthy of CP9 back then. But it's always the same with you youngsters! you get promoted too quickly, thinking you're up for the job, only to die in the front lines by the hands of Rob Lucci himself.'' He explained.

Sebastian tilted his head.

''What does that have to do with me?'' asked Sebastian.

Wallace smiled.

''I guess I just didn't want to see another promising agent bite the dust too early. You have an entire life ahead of you! So live it!'' he said, lighting a cigarette.

Sebastian felt heart-warmed.

''My... family was killed by pirates, I thought that joining the CP9 assassin division was gonna avenge my family. I trained hard to become a CP9 agent. Then I saw how terrifying Rob Lucci was, how merciless he was, even to his own agents, it was how I viewed the world from then.'' Sebastian stood up, ''I guess I misjudged you old man, guess you actually cared about me after all.'' he said.

Wallace got up as well, giving him a pat on the back.

''Of course! I'm proud to have such an amazing disciple!'' he said happily.

''Oi! Partner!'' corrected Sebastian.

''Yeah... whatever...'' said Wallace, sitting back down.

 _Back with Sting..._

The rest of the guild was soon able to catch up.

''Sting! did you get the guy?'' asked Yukino, before noticing that Sting was holding another female like a bride, which really pissed her off.

''H-hey Yukino... listen... I can explain...'' stuttered Sting.

''YOU PERVERT!'' She yelled, kicking Sting in the stomach before walking off in anger.

Orga walked up to Sting, who nearly dropped Natsumi.

''Geez, seems rough.'' said Orga.

''So who is she anyway?'' asked Minerva.

Sting smiled.

''Believed it or not, this is actually Na...''

Before Sting could finish, Natsumi reached out and covered his mouth, muffling him.

''I'm Natsumi, a recent new member from Fairy Tail.''

''Well a friend of Fairy Tail is a friend of ours. Let's get you back home.'' said Minerva.

As sting let her down, Rogue walked up to her, asking to talking in private with her and with Sting, whispering to her.

''You may have gotten the others fooled, Natsu, but not us! the nose of a dragon slayer doesn't lie, It may be faint, but I can still smell a hint of you.'' he whispered, ''Now, tell me, how did you end up like this?''

''We'd be here all day if I had to tell you the full story.'' Natsumi responded.

''Well at least explain why a hint of Gray can also be found in your scent.'' asked Sting, before jumping to conclusions, ''You must be _very_ comfortable in that body.''

that comment was replied with a slap to the face.

''I DID NO SUCH THING!'' She yelled out, embarrassed, ''Although... We had a few... close calls.'' she mumbled, re giving Sting a smug grin.

''You know, If things don't work out with you and Gray, just give me call!'' Sting said jokingly.

''I... *sigh... Just... get me back home.'' said Natsumi, before stumbling and nearly falling, before Gray showed up and caught her.

''We'll take things from here!'' said Gray.

''Ah Gray! we were just escorting your ''new member'' back to her guild.''

''Cut the sarcasm Sting, we already heard you call her Natsu!'' said Gray.

Natsumi, exhausted after that event, clung onto Gray. the smell of familiarity seemed to have calmed her down as she feel asleep in Gray's arms. Sting blushed, looking at the scene.

''You know, If you were looking to turn Natsu back to normal, I'd say you may need to think twice.'' said Sting.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Gray.

''I mean, you two haven't argued at all, from what I see, your team is as tight as ever and you actually cared enough for Natsu that you went out of your way just to save her.'' said Sting, ''You might need to reconsider your decisions, I mean, you two would make a great couple.'' Sting grinned.

''That's ridiculous!'' said Gray instantly turned around and walked away.

On his way back, He sat down on a cart that was supposed to take them back home. The night was cold, and while it didn't really bother Gray, he could see that Natsumi wasn't having it. He was about to take off his shirt to use as a blanket, but to his surprise, the girl actually clung on to Gray unconsciously, her chest pressing against his sides. Seeing her sleeping face, Gray couldn't help but to blush and smile.

''Totally ridiculous.'' he mumbled nervously.

 _back at the guild..._

''Gray still hasn't come back yet?'' asked Levy.

''Nope! Not since this morning!'' said Lucy.

''Let me guess, it's her girlfriend again right?'' Asked Cana.

Lucy quickly sushed her.

''DON'T SAY THAT WORD OUT LOUD!''

''why not?'' asked Cana.

''Juvia hasn't been taking the news... well'' explained Levy, pointing to the corner of the bar, where say a mountain of empty barrels.

''Jeez! Not even I drink that much!'' said Cana.

''You think that's bad? If she even HEARS the word Gray and Girlfriend in the same phrase, goes into an unstoppable blood rage.'' said Lucy.

''Can't be that bad can it?'' asked Cana.

''See that hole over there?'' Lucy pointed to a massive gapping hole near her, ''that hole was made when Erza tried to stop her.''

''Where is she now?'' asked Cana, lightly intimidated.

''In the hospital. I would show you a picture but A. we're in a Fanfiction, and B. It would be too brutal to be shown anyway.'' Lucy said, casually breaking the fourth wall.

Suddenly, the door opened, but Gray came through the door, alone.

''Gray? where's Natsumi?'' asked Lucy.

''Back home.'' said Gray, ''But I need to talk to you for a moment.''

''Sure.'' Lucy agreed, heading to the corner.

''Lucy... I don,t want Natsu to change back.'' said Gray.

''Why?'' asked Lucy, Shocked.

Gray stuttered as he revealed the truth.

''I think... I actually like her.''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Quick Update

_**HEY GUYS, IM PUTTING THIS FANFIC ON HOLD FOR A WHILE, DON'T WORRY, I'LL (HOPEFULLY) COME BACK TO IT. RIGHT NOW, THINGS ARE GETTING TOO BUSY, SO SORRY. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**_

 _ **-THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**_


	9. Betrayal and Alliance

''Natsumi... I love you...'' Said Gray, blushing while he looked into her eyes.

''G-Gray?'' She Uttered, unable to formulate words.

Gray rested his left hand on her shoulder, pulling her close, their hearts beating like crazy. Gray lowered his head, holding Natsumi's chin as he leaned in for a kiss.

''NOOO!'' Natsumi suddenly yelled out, before realizing it was all just a dream. She looked around, attempting to make sure she was really just dreaming. Sure enough, she was in Gray's room, alone. Guess Gray must be barging into Lucy's house at this hour, It was everyone's may hang out spot after all. Getting up, she headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

''It's only been a week and I've already been kidnapped twice, I better get a move on.'' Natsumi said to herself.

After the shower, she returned to the bedroom to get dressed, but saw that the door that she had previously left open was closed. With caution, she slowly opened the door only to find Gray undressing. Gray fortunately didn't notice her and carried on, bending over to search for a new pair of jeans, allowing Natsumi to get a good glance at his body. Her conscience was yelling NO! at her but her mind was yelling ''YES!''. She tried to not get turned on, thinking about the times they fought over and over again, but mixing in his former Male body with the mindset she had currently only made things worse, as she rocketed across the room in a stream of blood.

''huh? someone there?'' Gray called out, but to no response, ''huh, guess it's just my imagination.''

* * *

 _Later that day..._

''Heya Nats! We were thinking of assisting you on yuor first job, wanna come?'' asked Levy

''Nats? Listen, just call me Natsumi, I'm not comfortable with someone shortening my name.'' replied Natsumi, ''I'm just waiting for Gray.''

Suddenly, most guild members ran as a dark aura approached the table.

 **''** **And waiting to do what exactly?''** Asked Juvia, wrapped around an aura of blackness.

''Uuuhhh... nothing! I was thinking that I needed him for my first job, I mean, we are reaaal close friends you know...'' Natsumi uttered nervously.

 **''Friends?''** Juvia's face twisted into a psychotic smile, **''Gray-sama's only friend is me!''**

Without warning, Juvia leaned onto Natsumi, attempting to strangle her.

 **''AND THEN YOU CAME ALONG AND TOOK HIM FROM ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!''**

'' _Shit! she's lost it! I need to get out of here!''_ thought Natsumi.

''MASTER! DO SOMETHING!'' Natsumi yelled out.

''This is beyond our capabilities, we're sorry...'' Said Makorov, hiding under a table along with the rest of Fairy Tail S-class mages.

Suddenly, the doors opened, as Gray's silhouette was backed up the the light of the sun, dispelling Juvia's black aura as her rage faded, seeing her love waiting for him at the door.

''GRAY-SAMAAAAA!'' Juvia leaped from joy.

''Natsumi, I need a moment with you.'' Gray said, completely ignoring her as she feel face first into the ground.

''Your girlfriend nearly just got murdered by your crazy EX, seems like an appropriate time!'' Natsumi said in an annoyed tone.

Gray's face went from casual to serious.

''Now.''

Natsumi knew that what he wanted to talk about must be serious business, so she immediately got up as the two headed towards the table where Lucy just so happened to be waiting them at.

''So, what is it that's so important that so literally just batted an eye watching your girlfriend get strangled by Crazy Rain Yandere over there?'' asked Natsumi.

Lucy looked at Gray.

''Should we really tell her?'' asked Lucy.

Gray nodded. And so, Gray delivered something that he never thought he would say. Not because he never would have done it, but because he always wanted to do it in the back of his head.

''I was thinking about ''killing'' you.''

Natsumi's heart went completely still after hearing the news.

''W-what do you mean?''asked Natsumi.

Gray sighed.

''Natsumi... I like you the way you are now, Our whole team is feels closer than ever! We never had a fight, not even an argument, you're starting to rely on me more and more and I'm starting to care about you more and more. Not only that, but our jobs can end with much less destruction and we might actually start to really earn money, instead of spending it all on damage repairs and food. Erza's will be several times less hard on you, you can finally start showering with Lucy without making things awkward and further more... I'll actually be happy to work alongside you. It's as if this was the team we were meant to have!'' said Gray.

Natsumi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Gray continued...

''So, since the whole guild thinks that you, or should I say ''Natsu'' is on a long journey on an attempt to find Igneel, we can make up the fact that you, or at least ''Natsu'' died during his search! All we need to do is...''

Before Gray could finish, Natsumi slapped Gray across the face.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE SUCH WORDS ARE COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?! HAVE YOU NO CONSIDERATION?!'' Natsumi yelled at the top of her lungs and tear leaked down her face.

''Natsumi, is everything alright?!'' asked Levy, running towards the gang to see what's going on.

''Get out of my way Levy!'' Natsumi cried as she pushed Levy aside, before running out of the guild.

''What happened?! Did Gray and Natsumi get into a fight?!'' And other such phrases were hearing as the whole guild was in confusion of what happened. Levy ran towards Gray, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, stroking the slap mark running down his cheek.

''What did you tell her? What happened Gray?'' Levy questioned.

Gray didn't answer, he just sat there with a blank expression, trying to hold back is tears.

''Lucy?'' Levy turned her attention to her, but to no response.

''I can tell you what happened, not at least what I got.'' said Wendy, running in to heal Gray's bruised up face, ''So tell me, Gray, is that girl really Natsu?''

* * *

''I can't believe them!'' Natsumi yelled out as rain drops fell from the sky.

''Natsu!'' yelled a familiar voice, it was Happy!(Whom I totally forgot about, I'm sorry!''

''Happy...'' Natsumi said while hugging the only buddy she had left, ''At least I still have you.''

''Natsu...'' Happy hugged her tight, ''I won't let those heartless bastard decide your fate! come on! Let's go to Impel down and save Bon Clay!''

''You think we can take them alone?'' asked Natsumi

''Of course! But I brought some friends just in case!'' said Happy.

''Who?'' asked Natsumi.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over them as an umbrella stopped the rain from further wetting the two, as Natsumi looked up, she recognized her allies very well.

''Come on princess! we got a fugitive to bust out!'' said Sting.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Someone New

Gray stood on the bridge near the river, rubbing his cheek that was still hurting from that slap he received across the face. Looking off into the distance. A mixture of sadness, confusion, guilt and regret clouded his mind. He didn't mean to hurt Natsumi like that. Even back when she was still... a he, Gray knew he could be a companion worth counting on, and one that he would bother save or count on count on to be saved by, maybe it wasn't obvious, but their past fights were mere friendly quarrels. But now, she's god knows where doing god knows what. Lucy ran up to him, panting heavily.

''You sure run fast don't, you?'' she said, catching her breath, only to no response.

Lucy walked up to Gray, who didn't even flinch, as if she wasn't there at all, continually gazing at the flowing water in a almost trance like state. Lucy didn't want to say anything either, knowing what he must be going through.

''It's not your fault Gray.'' Lucy tried to comfort him.

''I hate it when people say that, knowing that it's all but lies.'' Gray responded, ''I was the one who drove Natsumi away because of my suggestion, I was the one who broke my promise and let her identity get revealed to the entire guild, I was the one who pissed off Erza so much after she heard about my plans that she won't even talk to me anymore and I was the one that tore this team apart.''

Gray turned to Lucy and grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her in place.

''So tell me now, who do you think was responsible for causing this mess huh?'' he asked in with a hint of anger.

''You are...'' said Lucy.

''That's what I thought.'' said Gray, returning to his previous position.

''Also responsible for other things too.'' Lucy finished.

''Tell me then, I can only feel so guilty.'' said Gray sarcastically.

''You were the one that protected Natsumi when she was getting attacked by Bandits, you were the one who backed her up when she posed as a new guild member, you were the one that she relied on the most, the one she looked for when she was in trouble, you didn't tear this team apart, you made it better than ever!''

''Lucy... you really think that?'' asked Gray.

''Yeah! And you know how we can prove that? By helping her turn back into a man!'' said Lucy in a cheerful tone.

''I should really thank Natsu for bringing you into our lives, Lucy.'' Gray smirked as his eyes became lively once again.

''Then let's go! everyone else is waiting!'' said Lucy.

But before they could make a move, Wendy, along with the rest of the group, with Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and Carla ran towards them.

''Bad news everyone! We have to move, Quick!'' she said in a panicked tone.

''What is it Wendy?'' asked Lucy.

''It's Sabertooth! Natsumi heading to Impel Down with Sabertooth!'' Wendy cried.

''WHAT?!'' The duo yelled in unison.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere at sea..._**

''It was real nice of you to help me but, why didn't you bring the entire guild?'' asked Natsumi.

''You WERE the one who insisted on keeping your Identity a secret, right?'' asked Sting.

''Just be glad our ship is equipped with anti-motion Lachrimas, because the only conversation we'd have this whole trip would be excessive vomiting.'' said Rogue, ''It wouldn't be a problem if Lady Minerva was here, but we decided to keep our end of the promise.

''And why is that?'' asked Natsumi.

''We couldn't turn down a beauty a you's request.'' Answered Sting with a toothy grin while patting her head, making Natsumi blush deeply.

''S-so... how long until we reach our destination?'' asked Natsumi.

''According to the map, about 2 to three hours, so we should probably discuss how we tackle this prison, should we sneak in to charge in guns a blazing?'' asked Rogue.

''We might end up with bounties if we charged. Even though the World Government has no authority over Fiore, I can't stand having my reputation ruined by having a bounty, we are sneaking in.'' Said Sting.

Natsumi walked towards the cabins of the ship.

''Well, We have a few hours before the raid, so I've gonna take a shower and a nap.'' she said.

''Sounds good to me.'' replied Sting.

At the showers, Natsumi let out a sigh as the warm water seemed to lift all weight from her body. She always enjoyed having showers but nothing beats having one after a hard day full of stress or fatigue. She could almost feel the pain of the memories of Gray's betrayal become more and more distant. But thinking of Gray, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but now, she was with new allies, new friends, ones that didn't do what Gray did to break her heart. But what else there to them than that? Sting seemed a lot more chummy to her after she became a girl, could it be, that he actually liked her?

Shaking it off as Shower Thought, Natsumi turned off the shower, heading to the cabins. But her lack of attention lead her to the wrong door, as she walked in on Sting, passed out cold on the bed. Natsumi's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, but she made sure not to make any noise. Dragon Slayers have a tendency to wake up very easily due to their survival instinct and enhanced senses.

Realizing that she was in the wrong room, she attempted to turn around, but was instead mesmerized by Sting, lightly snoring. Like a slumbering Prince, while without the manners, makes up with all the looks. She didn't know what it was, but something about him just made her not want to leave. As if a ghost possessed her body, but kept her conscious, she found herself walking towards Sting. She approached his stoic figure, unmoved, not noticing her yet, and admired his well built body. She touched his hands, soft, just like how she remembered when he patted her in the head. She could remember what it was like, resting upon his chest, his aura of confidence and egotism giving him a prince-like charm.

''I'm owing you this one, for saving me.''

She pressed down one the bed to support herself as she was leaning down, approached him, and was about to kiss him, but she then heard a hint of chuckling. To her horror, Sting was awake all along, and was only acting.

''Hah! gotcha!''

Natsumi went red with anger.

''STING YOU JERK!'' She yelled out.

''Hey, you were the one about to kiss me, frankly, I should be the one blaming you for sexual harassment.''

Natsumi grunted with anger as she stomped out of the room and into her bedroom, realizing that she was still in her bathrobe.

''I can't believe Sting would do that!'' She yelled out, jumping onto bed, ''Although...''

Natsumi hugged her pillow, as she leaned against the wall.

''I would have enjoyed that kiss...''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. An Unexpected Surprise

Gray and gang made a mad dash towards the docks, hoping to catch up with everyone else. The docks were bustling with people at this hour, so finding a ship for rent was not hard. in fact, they found one almost too easily. Question is, how long was the time gap between Gray's team's acquiring of a ship and that of Natsumi's? It could have been hours. But that isn't what matters, what matters is catching up with Natsumi right here and right now. At least, that's all Gray had in mind.

''I swear, If Sting does anything to her, I'll snap Lector's neck in front of him'' Gray said in a pissed off tone.

No one else replied, they knew how much she meant to him. Ever Erza, who was usually the one to to stop things from going haywire, didn't bother, feeling what Gray must be going through.

''Gray.'' Lucy replied, ''We'll find her, I promise!''

Gray let out a sigh, attempting to calm down. His rage had overtaken him, leaving him lightheaded and his limbs numb. He suddenly felt dizzy from all of the blood rushing to his head. as he leaned against the mast to cool off.

''There's no way we can make this ship go any faster, all we can do is wait.'' said Gray.

''Let's just hope they aren't doing anything too crazy.'' said Lucy.

As the ship rocked side by side from the waves, and everyone was discussing their respective plan once they reach the prison. According to the sources they got, which were scarce due to the lack of information outside the country, Impel Down was four times more secure than even Black Vox, Fiore's highest security prison, and four times more inhumane as well. From it's description alone, Erza had to punch down a pillar to let out her anger, as her childhood PTSD was acting up.

As Gray looked into the sky, he couldn't get Natsumi's image out of his head, all the while attempting to suppress them, telling himself that he's better than that. He couldn't just fall for his former arch-nemesis just because he underwent a sex change. But thinking so only make him realize how much of a fool they BOTH were in their arguments. Especially the one that got Natsu in the mess he's in in the first place.

''Natsumi, change or stay, it doesn't matter anymore, I'll still love you...'' he murmured, before realizing how creepy he sounded, causing him to bang himself on the edge of the ship.

* * *

Natsumi woke up with a sneeze, Looking outside, she saw a massive building in the distance, and woke everyone up, signaling that they had arrived. As Sting and Rogue steered the ship to the side so that they don't get caught, they took this as an opportunity to scout and determine what's the best way to tackle this kind of fortress.

''So that's Impel Down? It's frickin huge!'' said Natsumi.

''Guess those documents weren't kidding when they said that the prison was like an entire city, this thing dwaves even our king's palace!'' said Sting, in amazement.

''So, how do we want tackle this?'' asked Rogue.

''I was thinking maybe we could do the old disguise yourself as a prisoner trick.'' suggested Happy.

''Actually, why don't we fly over the guards? they wouldn't expect an aerial attack now would they?'' asked Natsumi.

''Yeah, about that...'' said Lector, embarrassed, ''Neither of us can fly.''

''Yeah, we just kind of cheer while Sting and Rogue do all the fighting.'' said Frosh.

''WHAT KIND OF USELESS PARTNERS ARE YOU PEOPLE?!'' Yelled Happy.

Suddenly, a dark mass appeared below the ship as the floor shook violently.

''What's going on?!'' screamed Natsumi.

''Crap, this is plan just took a turn for the worse!'' said Rogue.

''Dear god! IT'S A SEA KING!'' Yelled Sting as two massive jaws sprouted out of the water and gobbled up the entire ship.

 _Inside the Sea King..._

It was dark, within the wreckage of wood, a glow of Light was seen as it traveled around, looking for his lost comrades.

''Natsu?! Rogue?! Lector?! Frosh?! Anyone here?!'' Yelled Sting, emitting a light tin an attempt to regroup, ''Damn, how long was this Sea King, I've been searching for half an hour!

Suddenly, He walked over what he thought was a scarf. As he looked down, he instantly recognized it as Natsumi's signature Scale Scarf, meaning that she's somewhere within this wreckage. As he used his heightened senses to scout out where she could be, his ears picked up a faint cry for help. As Sting was filled with hope, he made a mad dash towards the source of the noise. After a solid minute of running through the fleshy cavern, he found what was previously a mast, and Natsumi was trapped under it.

Sting was overtaken with joy as he lifted the mast and dragged Natsumi out of it. He assumed she was just unconscious, but upon closer inspection, he knew that Natsumi was in serious trouble. With a hint of panic, he needed to feel her pulse to see if she was still breathing. So, apologizing in spirit, he stripped Natsumi from her clothes to inspect for any internal injuries. He needed to fell her pulse, which was usually very easily for him, but this time, he was operating a girl, who had two Double-Ds in the way. He tried his best not to look perverted as he pressed his head against Natsumi's chest. Her warm, soft breasts made Sting fell like he was lying on a pillow rather than trying to save someone's life. All he could think off was how painful the slap would be if Yukino saw him like this.

No luck, the barrage of thoughts made it impossible for Sting to figure out whether she had a pulse or not. He had to come to the conclusion that she had no pulse, as concluding that she did might cost him her life. Meaning that the only way to reanimate her, without anything to do with her chest was... CPR...

''Curse the doctors who came up with these ridiculous medical techniques!'' Sting said, as he opened Natsumi's mouth. Little did he know, Natsumi's eyes were twiching as Sting was bending over.

All there was was pitch black. Natsumi couldn't see, hear nor feel anything. All that she remembered was getting swallowed whole by a giant Sea Creature, then pitch black. As she swam around the black void, she became increasingly lost. Fear started to take hold, and she wanted to scream, but her voice was so muted, that not even she could hear it. Just then, a glow of light was seen in the distance. She had nothing to lose, and hope began to reclaim her, so she swam towards the light. It was warm, soft, welcoming, Natsumi had never felt such bliss, all her pain and worries were vanishing, and she loosened up in the white heavenly fields.

 _''So is this it?''_ She thought to herself, _''I'm actually dead, aren't I?''_

She wanted to cry, but she just felt too good, that any semblance of sadness as instantly dulled. Just then, a familiar hand reached for her. Turing around, her eyes widened as she met face to face with the one she spent half her life searching for: Igneel.

''D-Dad?!'' asked Natsumi.

''What are you doing Natsu?'' asked Igneel in a soft tone.

''I was looking for you! Father, I finally found you!'' said Natsumi happily.

''You look a little... different'' said Igneel.

''I... was turned into a girl.'' said Natsumi in embarrassment.

''Oh come on! I didn't ask for a daughter!'' said Igneel jokingly.

''I was planning on finding a away to revert back to normal, and you see how that turned out!'' said Natsumi.

''And you're just going to die?'' Asked Igneel

''Well, what's done is done, right?'' asked Natsumi.

''You're not dead yet Natsu! You have an entire life ahead of you! Look around!'' said Igneel.

Suddenly, from the void, Everyone was there, The Guild, The people she met on her journeys, everyone.

''We are waiting for you Natsu! So live on.'' Said Igneel.

Natsumi teared up.

''Alright!''

Suddenly, all faded to black, as another tunnel of light appeared above her. Suddenly, she found herself, kissing Sting.

''S-Sting?!'' She cried out in shock.

''Ah! N-Natsu! I'm so sorry! This isn't what it look like!'' Cried Sting in retaliation. He shut his eyes, expecting a hit, but instead, Natsumi lunged in, kissing him back.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Sneaking into Hell

Off the coast, Magnolia was becoming smaller and smaller as the ship drifts into the sea, eventually being consumed by the horizon. Operating a ship proved to be more and more difficult however, as the waves started to rise. The next thing you know, you're in a storm. While their ship's built in navigation lachrima was doing it's job just fine, Gray and his crew needed to do their best i order to fnd off the constant attacks of Sea Kings. But Gray was not planning on giving up, and his friends knew that, so they weren't giving up on him either. As the storm slowly calmed, Lucy took this as an opportunity to take a shower. She took off her sea water soaked clothes and bathed in her bubbly tub as she felt the weight on her shoulders leave her body.

Suddenly, the door opened as Erza walked in, without realizing that the bathroom was taken.

''Gah! Erza! couldn't you knock next time?'' she asked.

''Sorry, but my day was not any smoother than yours, in fact, I think it's actually worse, I mean, do you know how uncomfortable it is to get wet under this metal armor?'' she said, unequipping to the bare skin.

''Well, I guess I this bathtub can fit the two off us, Lucy answered as she welcomed her in.''

As the two of the let out a sigh of relief from a hard day, Erza asked her while scrubbing her back.

''Hey, Luce, mind if I ask you something?''

''Yeah? go ahead.'' She replied, looking back at her.

''Do you think I'm a bad leader?'' she asked Lucy.

''Huh?!'' Lucy cried in shock, ''What do you mean? You're a great leader!''

''If that was the case, then Natsu wouldn't have ran away. I know him and Gray are both bashful and immature, but I just couldn't bring myself to completely taming them either. When Natsu disappeared, I just couldn't help but blame myself for not doing anything to stop him.'' she said, looking out the small window they had in the bathroom.

''Now she is out there with Sabertooth, while Gray is undergoing a guilt trip, Juvia nearly died yesterday of alcohol poisoning and Happy won't even talk to me anymore.'' Erza continued, looking down as tear flowed down her eyes. ''None of this should be happening, none it. Right now, our team is falling apart, and I worried that I won't be strong enough to keep it together anymore.''

Just then, Lucy slapped Erza across the face, leaving s light red mark across her ivory cheek.

''That was your way to tell someone to snap out of it, not mine.'' said Lucy, ''Feeling better yet?''

''I guess...'' she said, rubbing her cheek.

''then yes, you are a good leader.'' Lucy said.

''You don't have to give me pity, just tell me the truth.'' said Erza.

''This is the truth. Erza, not every fault done by a team has to be related to it's captain, Natsu went out on his own accord, and suffered the consequences for it, you have nothing to do with any of this.'' she said.

Erza smiled.

''And this is what I adore about you Lucy, you are always the voice of reason.'' she smiled.

Leaving the bath, she reequipped a towel and left.

''I'm gonna go talk to Gray, he's been feeling a little under the weather. So thanks for giving me the confidence to do so.'' she said.

* * *

 _Inside the Sea King's stomach..._

Sting was not expecting her to kiss him back, as his mind was panicking internally, trying to formulate a sentence without sounding too creepy. As they finally separate, Natsumi stared at Sting with her beady black eyes, as her breasts were pressed against Sting's chest.

 _''Oh dear god! Don't Get Hard, don't get hard! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T GET HARD!''_ Sting thought frantically.

''Sting?'' she asked, catching him off guard.

''Y-Y-Y-Yes?'' he stuttered, unable to formulated words.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her fist sunk into Sting's face as it caved inwards.

''I DIDN'T MEAN IT OKAY?!'' She cried out in an embarrassing tone.

''Vigures...'' Said Sting with a muffled voice, lying on the ground.

''Sure you didn't.'' said Happy with a smirk.

''Kya! Happy?! You were here the whole time?!'' Natsumi yelled out.

''We were all here.'' said Rogue, behind him with Frosh and Lector.

''We saw everything!'' said Lector.

Sting got up, dusting himself off, before turning to Natsumi.

''Sorry about that.'' said Sting.

''Hey, you saved my life, I should be thankful to you.'' Natsumi said with laughter.

''Just kiss already!'' yelled Happy in the background.

''WHY YOU...'' Sting was about to charge at Happy, but suddenly, an Axe came through the roof as the Sea king they where in was sliced in half, separating Natsumi and Sting with the rest of the group.

''NATSUMI! STING!'' Rogue was barely able to yell out before water flooded the insides and engulfing them, as Sting hugged Natsumi and clung on fer dear life as multiple other slashes but the room apart.

In the depths of the ocean, Gorilla-like beasts swan across the sea floor holding on to bit on their felled prey. Carrying the meat to a massive underwater infrastructure. The beasts carried the large chunks to the bottom floors, where the guards then walked up to check the meat.

''Hey! this one has people inside it!'' yelled one of the guards.

A 10 foot bare chested man walked up to investigate.

''They appear to be unconscious but alive, must have gotten swallowed by a migrating Sea King. It's a miracle that they're still alive.'' said the man.

''Are they criminals?'' asked the guy beside him.

''Unlikely, take them to the top floor and get their wounds treated, we will have the Warden sort this out.'' he said.

'' _Crap!''_ Thought Rogue, who was able to sneak past everyone in shadow form, currently hiding on the one of the support beams on the roof, watching the two getting taken away. _''They got Natsumi and Sting!''_

''What do we do?'' whispered Happy, who was next to him, along with Lector and Frosh.

''We'll have to retreat and regroup!'' said Rogue, besides, I have a bad feeling about that guy.

The man they were looking at was Extremely large, but he could tell that all of that was more muscle than fat. The man also had a bushy beard, with a red nose. He had two giant spiked maces on his back, and was wearing a puffy white scarf and a red toque.

''Supply Keeper Rudorf! we may have a problem!'' cried out a guard.

''what is it?'' he asked, looking down.

''We are one of level 4 the prisoners escapees that was recently recaptured escaped again! he's heading this way!'' he cried.

''He is? must be desperate for food, so he's tackling our reserves, who is he?'' asked Rudorf.

''68 million berry pirate, ''Red Fox'' Sniver!'' he yelled.

''Alright! men! we got a rat to hunt down!'' Rudorf grabbed the two maces from his back and charged through the wall.

''We have a door you know!'' yelled the guards running after him, leaving the room empty and allowing Rogue's group to come out of hiding.

''Alright, we got a couple to save.'' said Rogue.

''Aye!'' said Happy.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Quick Update 2

**SO TO THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING, YES, THIS FANFIC IS GOING ON HOLD, AS I JUST CAN'T FIND THE TIME TO SQUEEZE IN TO FINISH THIS, I MIGHT UPDATE ONCE MORE WHEN I HAVE TIME, BUT EXAMS AND SCHOOL'S BEEN CRUSHING LATELY, DON'T WORRY, I'LL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER POSTED SOON ENOUGH, JUST NEED SOME TIME, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'VE BEEN QUITE ON EDGE LATELY, BUT IT'S FINE. THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME SO FAR, AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER.**

 _ **-THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**_


	14. I'm Back Baby!

**_SKIP THIS BOLD FONT PART IF YOU WANT, IT'S NOT PART OF THE STORY_**

 _I **just got back home from school, when I suddenly felt a sense of dread in the air. I knew it, He was close. As I reached into my drawer, I pulled out the Uniball Pen, A weapon passed down from from Generations. I was not much, but it was the only thing that can harm it. As I shut my drawer, I felt it coming closer. EXAMS! He had arrived, stronger than ever. Before I could even raise my inky weapon, he hit me with a rapid jab to my sides.**_

 ** _''Not bad.'' I said, but it was clear that was a bluff. I had faced him before, but rarely was he this powerful._**

 ** _I swung my Uniball, generating a inky slash towards by opponent, but he simply tilted brought his left hand forward and absorbed the slash. It was Trick Question, a powerful move he often uses that usually gets the best of me. Shocked at his amazing speed, I dashed at him, thrusting my pen at him, piercing him in the Math section. As his arm fell to the ground, he let out a cry of pain._**

 ** _I knew I was winning, but I also knew that letting my guard down would lead to my demise. Not losing breath, I charged at him again, attempting to pierce the Science section. Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain in my back, like a blade carving me open. As i turn around, I saw the severed arm of Math was still alive, as it sent the slash it absorbed back at me. Taking advantage of this distraction. Exams shot several History Pages at me, cutting me in the legs and arms, before finishing me off with a English Punch._**

 ** _As I slammed against the wall, coughing out blood, I looked Exams in the eyes. As he picked me up by the neck, it spoke with a creaky ad mechanical voice._**

 ** _''You...Will...Fail...''_**

 ** _*insert You Say Run_**

 ** _''No...'' I said, ''If I fail, I will be forced into taking makeup classes, extra studies, and all the things I dislike! I cannot afford to lose. Not like This.''_**

 ** _As I turn back, I see my computer._**

 ** _''I'm sorry dear viewers, I'm gonna have to do this.''_**

 ** _Suddenly, My eyes glow a blue light as I got up, dashing towards him. Using his advanced textbook questions, he swung his fist, but missed as his assailant vanished before his eyes. Suddenly, a kick sent him flying through the wall and out of the building. Catching himself, he found himself in the middle of the street at late midnight. Adjusting his soulless eyes, he did stretched out his arm and did a full 360 degree swipe, devastating the entire block. Suddenly from above, I come down, jamming my pen into his shoulder._**

 ** _''What is this?!'' Exams yelled as the ink burned his paper flesh, dropping to him knees._**

 ** _''This is the fruit of my intelligence.'' I yelled out._**

 ** _''What?! that's not possible! My analysis showed that by none can fully destroy my questions! Each of them are 100% foolproof!''_**

 ** _As I grabbed him by the neck, I jumped into the air and threw him back to the ground. Generating a massive crater. Before he could regain balance, I leapt back down, pounding him into the ground once more._**

 ** _''Hey Exams, have you ever heard of these words? GO BEYOND! ULTRA STUDY!''_**

 ** _I lunged my pen into his chest, as the sheer amount of energy released sent shockwaves throughout the world. Collapsing to the floor, Exams noticed a slim sliver of paper under my sleeve._**

 ** _''So that's how you overpowered me?! by Cheating?!'' He cried out._**

 ** _''It's only cheating if you get caught. Sadly, you were so self confident, you were to naive to check to see if I had your one Kryptonite, That is why you lose.''_**

 ** _Exams grinned._**

 ** _''Hah... Well played...'' he said, fading into the nothing._**

 ** _''It's over.'' I said, as the everything felt weird, like the world was spinning, ''Shit, I lost too much blood.''_**

 ** _I crawled towards my computer._**

 ** _''Must...Update... I... Must... Up...''_**

 ** _Sadly, I was only able to type a single letter as I passed out on my computer. Later Waking up in a hospital room. Next thing you know, I was out cold for a week. Well, that is at least what it felt like, but it's pretty much why I haven't been updating, now on with the chapter..._**

 ** _-The Mysterious Banana_**

* * *

Natsumi woke up in what seemed to be an interrogation room, still hurt from her ''rough arrival''. Looking around the dimly lit room, she spotted Sting, through the bars of her cell, being interrogated by someone, but all she could hear was mumbling as she wasn't fully awake. an attempt to move triggered a spiking pain in her lower abdomen as she tried to get up from the small bed she was placed in. Letting out a light curse as she tried to cover her mouth.

''It would appear that your wife is awake.'' said a strange looking... person?

She really wasn't sure if the creature she was looking at was human. It looked like one, can talk like one, but was definitely not what any normal person would call human. For starters, the dude was like 12 foot tall, had an odd head shape, almost like a Sphinx, rocking the pharaoh head wear and everything, and was quite large as well. But judging by the atmosphere they were in, his outfit fit the theme pretty well: Hell.

' _'Wait, wife?!''_ she thought, _''Sting, what the fuck did you tell him?!''_

''Ah! darling, your awake!'' Sting said, with a obviously acting tone that, somehow, is able to fool the monster and his two guards, ''Excuse me, I would like o speak to my wife n private.''

As the ''Man'' opened her cell doors, Sting entered the room as the two were left alone.

''So, Natsumi, on a scale of 1 to 10, how was my acting?'' Sting asked with a toothy grin, only to be met with a slap across the face.

''DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME WITH SHAME?!'' She yelled out, instantly curling inwards afterwards as the bruise of her left side tugged her down.

''You're really adorable when your angry!'', Sting Laughed.

Natsumi pouted as she sat back up, attempting to comfort her aching body, that was treated terribly.

''Yeah, the doctors here are a wack, I told them specifically to get you as much aid as possible, and even then, it's barely passable.

''How did you manage to get their trust so easily?'' asked Natsumi.

''I told them that we were a married couple on our way back from a Honeymoon when our boat was attacked and swallowed by a Sea King, and they believed us.'' said Sting.

''Was the ''married'' part really that necessary?'' asked Natsumi, ''And why not just tell them who we really are without revealing our goals, they might have even let us straight to the guy!''

''You might not know this, but this place isn't ran by the magic council, rather, it's ran by the World Government, who really despise the Fiore's guilds. If it weren't for our King, Thomas E Fiore, the Government would have attacked and taken over Fiore a long time ago. Trust me, we'll be treated no better than Pirates by the government outside our continent.'' replied Sting.

''So what now? It would be quite strange if two ''married couple'' were to suddenly attack the upper levels of this prison.'' asked Natsumi.

''Don't worry, our opening should be happening soon.'' said Sting with confidence.

''Opening? what do you mean?'' asked Natsumi.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard as the room began to shake. An alarm was sounded as footsteps of the guard were heard as they frantically ran by the interrogation room.

''Sting?! what's going on?!'' asked Natsumi.

''I don't know! Rogue should have shown up! But the source of this ruckus is unbeknownst to me.'' replied Sting.

* * *

 _With Rogue, Happy, Lector and Frosh, 15 minutes ago..._

Guards patrolled the lower floors of Impel Down, taking shifts as each batch of guards are dispatched every 12 hours for the night shift guards to arrive. It was for their own good, as listening to the cries of agony coming from the prisoners 24/7 could drive any man insane. As the night shift started around 7pm, The night shift guards were arriving as the day shift were heading to their lounges on the first floor. As the night shift guards walked in, one of them broke off from the rest of the group to reach his outpost, near the elevator to the first floor. When the guard realized the coast was clear, he entered the elevator, opened his rifle's holster, as three small cats fell out of it.

''Thank god, I though I was gonna die of suffocation if I had to stay there any longer.'' said Happy, lying face first on the ground like a deflated balloon.

''How much longer till we reach Sting?'' asked Lector.

''Pretty soon, I hope. Let's just hope Sting can stall the Warden long enough for us to arrive.'' said Rogue, ''Hannibal may be dumb, but he's dangerous when provoked, which is quite often actually.''

''You know the Warden here?'' asked Happy.

''We were nearly captured here once.'' answered Frosh, ''We were on a mission here to take care of a prison break, but it turns out it was all a trap set up by the WG to frame us for a causing a breakout so that they can have an excuse to take over Fiore.''

''Why would they do such a thing?'' asked Happy.

''As powerful as their military is, their main infantry is no match for our magic weapons when it come to strength in numbers. Not to mention all the guilds that can potentially participate and the amount of opposition from their own forces would lead to a major loss for the World Government, or a heavy amount of unnecessary casualties.'' replied Rogue, ''But that's not what's important right now. What is important, is that we save Natsu and Sting, and then free and bring Bon Clay to Ivankov so that Natsu can turn back to normal.

''Right!'' said the cats in unison.

Suddenly, a large amount of shaking was heard, causing the elevator's wire to snap, leading to the four falling all the way down to their deaths, or that's what would have happened had Happy not save all three of them at the last second.

''Damn, nice save Happy.'' Rogue congratulated him, while holding on to Lector and Frosh.

''Yeah, but what was that?'' asked Happy.

''Looks like Sting did it again.'' said Rogue, ''Happy, hurry up and fly us to the first floor, we need to get Natsu and Sting out of there before Magellan shows up.''

As the four arrived onto the first floor, they were surprised at how many guards were rushing towards the front door.

''Jeez! how much attention DID you attract Sting?!''

Suddenly, an Alarm was heard and an announcement could be heard through the microphone.

 _''ATTENTION ALL GUARDS, REINFORCEMENT IS REQUIRED AT THE FRONT GATE! I REPEAT REINFORCEMENT IS REQUIRED AT THE FRONT GATE!''_

Rogue let out a soft curse as he rapidly stuffed Happy, Frosh and Lector back into his Rifle's holster as he tried to blend in with the crowd to head towards the attack. to his surprise, what he found was not Natsu and Sting, but rather a giant Sea King going berserk at the front entrance.

''WHAT'S GOING ON?!'' Rogue cried out, trying to get out an answer.

* * *

 _30 Minutes ago..._

''You want to what?!'' asked Gray.

''You heard us right! We want you to make a ramp underwater with your ice magic.'' ordered Erza.

''But why would we do such a thing?! We're right next to Impel Down.'' replied Gray.

''We need a distraction so that we can sneak in!'' explained Erza.

''But what good can a underwater ramp do?'' asked Gray.

''We will use it, along with Aquarius to launch a Seaking into Impel Down's front door, and then we sneak in amidst all the Chaos!'' explained Lucy.

''I guess that could be a plan.'' said Gray, ''Anything goes at this point.''

 _You all know what happens next..._

* * *

 _Back in present times..._

''VICE WARDEN! VICE WARDEN! WE NEED YOUR HELP!'' Yelled one of the guard, rushing into a pith dark room.

A purple gas leaked out of the room, making the guard noxious.

''Huh? sorry, could you repeat that? I was in the middle of my poison bath, I didn't hear.'' said a familiar voice.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	15. Magellan Appears!

**_ONCE AGAIN! I'M SORRY I FOR MY LONG ABSENCE! I REALLY AM! I'M BACK NOW, BUT MY SECOND SEMESTER FINALS GAVE ME DELAY AFTER DELAY, SO I'M SORRY FOR MY SILENCE PERIOD. I WILL, HOWEVER, RETURN. ALSO, IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THE ONE PIECE X FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER SECTION IS SLOWLY LOSING STEAM AND POPULARITY. I DON'T BLAME THEM. EVERY POSSIBLE SENARIO HAS BEEN EXPLORED AND DONE TO DEATH!_**

 ** _FROM ''LUFFY/ZORO JOINING THE GUILD, TO LUCY JOINING THE CREW, TO PLOTLESS WHAT IF BATTLES, TO THE TWO TEAMS WORKING TOGETHER TO TAKE OUT A COMMON ENEMY, TO CROSSOVER SHIPS (ERZA X ZORO'S MY PERSONAL FAVORITE), IT SEEMS EVERY POSSIBLE OPTION H_** ** _AS BEEN EXPLORED, SO FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME NEW CROSSOVER SUGGESTIONS THAT I MIGHT DO ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH THIS STORY. (P.S MY ACCOUNT SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN AFFECTED WITH NET ERROR TYPE 1, WHERE I CAN'T SEEM TO POST NEW DOCUMENTS. I FOUND AN ALTERNATIVE, WHICH IS EDITING MY ALREADY SAVED DOCS, BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE IT BETTER IF THEY HAD FIXED THIS PROBLEM, SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A SOLUTION, I WILL BE GLAD TO HEAR IT.)_**

* * *

Seconds before the impact happened, Gray was able to jump back aboard the ship, that pulled closer and closer towards the docks, that was half-destroyed due to the rampaging and confused Sea-King. Within the ships deck, the rest of the group admired the beast going berserk.

''It must suck to be them right now'' mumbled Lucy, who genuinely didn't expect Sea-Kings to be that big. Normally, these are the kind of monsters S-Class mages are tasked with to exterminate, like Erza.

Screams rang from the inside as their ship pulled closer towards the entrance, where they could see that the sea-king was still holding strong against the relentless waves of enemies. Gray met up with the rest of the gang.

''Wow, looks like that combo was more effective than expected.'' said Gray.

''No kidding, but now what?, we can't just go through this rampaging beast quietly.'' said Erza.

''We won't, their defenses are probably focused on one spot, that means some entrances will be left unoccupied.'' said Lucy.

''Then what are we waiting for? let's go!'' said Erza.

 **HYDRA!**

Suddenly, the Sea-king collapsed, nearly crushing our heroes. Luckily, Gray created a ice dome just before the beast meet the pavement.

''What was that?'' asked Lucy, ''That Behemoth was killed in one hit! ONE HIT!''

''I'm pretty sure I could have done the same, but who else in the world would have?"

''Maybe it's Laxus?" Asked Lucy.

''I doubt it, look.'' Gray pointed out.

The three looked up to a horrifying discovery, the massive beast's body was dissolving, rotting up, leaving behind nothing but bones.

''Who in the world could have pulled off something like that?'' asked Gray.

Looking further, they noticed a tall man standing at the carcass of the beast. He looked like a literal devil, with his massive size, broad shoulders, wings and horns. His face was decorated by a scar and one of his wings had a metal plate fixed on to it, showing signs of former battle wounds.

''Who the hell is this guy?''

Suddenly, the man leapt into the air, smashing into the remains of the sea-king and lifting a rib, revealing the concealed trio.

''And who might you people be?'' asked the man.

''Crap! we've been spotted!'' cried Lucy.

''We are...''

''Members of Fairy Tail?'' asked Magellan, instantly cutting off Gray.

''How did you...''

''I've seen your crest before.'' said the man, ''My name is Magellan, the former Chief Warden of this prison, and your under arrest for damaging our front door.''

''hey now... we don't want any trouble here...'' Lucy uttered in fear.

Suddenly, Magellan raised his open palm, before forming a fist, signaling the guards in the back line, who ran up to the three and surrounded them, all pointing their guns at our heroes.

''I know everything about your guild, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet...'' Magellan said, before turning to Lucy in a menacing glare.

'' _And you too Lucy-Chwan!''_ Magellan said gracefully with hearts popping out of his eyes, causing Lucy too shake in disgust.

''How do you know so much about us?'' asked Erza.

Magellan laughed.

''Because of this!'' Magellan said, revealing a wanted poster, with caused the three's eyes to bulge out of their sockets.

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE!**

'' **RED HAIRED NOT SHANKS''** **GILDARTS CLIVE**

 **1 200 000 000 BERRIES/JEWELS**

''Gildarts's is wanted?'' asked Gray, ''And what's with that ridiculous bounty?!''

''He originally got that bounty because of his striking resemblance to Red Haired Shanks, so we assumed Shanks must have had a secret brother. This fact was further suspected when he destroyed an entire town by ''accident'', but after we found out he had no clear relationship with Red Hair, we dropped his bounty, it was originally 5 billion, same as Red Hair himself. Anyways he went to Marineford to clear his name. Sadly, he slipped on his way towards the main building's entrance and destroyed nearly the entire front porch of the fortress, and escaped despite our men chasing him down. hence, now, as punishment, any member of his guild caught within outside the borders of Ishgar will be considered criminals.'' explained Magellan.

''That's ridiculous! you can't just arrest innocent members from a wanted man's guild! that's not justice!'' yelled Erza with a sense of authority.

''Well you attempted to break into of this prison for a reason, didn't you? Has the actions of Strawhat given to you the courage to do so?'' asked Magellan.

''Who?'' asked Lucy.

''It doesn't matter, ARREST THEM!'' Magellan called out.

As the guards charged in, the three were met with a massive amount of men to deal with. Lucy jumped back, summoning Taurus to fight for her. While Erza equipped her Heaven's wheel and sent hundreds of swords flying towards the enemy. A dozen guards charged at Gray, but were wiped out by his Ice Magic.

"They must have Devil fruits or something! shoot them with your Sea-Stone Bullets!'' One of the guards called, reaching into his pouch and taking out a slightly lighter colored bullet, and loaded it into his rifle. But Magellan grabbed at melted the rifle's canon before he could fire.

''They're from Ishgar, so there's no doubt about it, they're mages.'' said Magellan, ''Our men won't stand a chance, unless.''

Magellan breathed in as the surrounding guards knew what was going to happen. Suddenly everyone retreated while pulling out Gas Masks from their satchels. The group, thinking to have gotten the upper hand, all charged at Magellan. Suddenly, Magellan's chest expanded.

''What's this?!'' Erza thought.

 **DOKU-DOKU HYDRA'S...**

''TAKE COVER!'' Erza's yelled out, suddenly noticing the danger.

 **BREATH!  
**

A toxic cloud covered the battlefield, engulfing the three as they dropped like flies.

''Darn... I was caught off guard...'' Erza said before fainting.

Gray, struggling to keep footing, dropped to his knees. Suddenly, he saw something faint in the corner of his eyes. It was Natsu!

''Natsumi...'' Gray uttered.

''what was that?'' asked Magellan, surprised that he was still conscious.

''NATSUMI!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs, as he charged towards the crowd.

''Your not going anywhere.'' said Magellan, jumping in front of him and kicking him back.

''NATSUMI! NATSU! NATSUUUU!'' Gray cried out repeatedly as Guards ran in to restrain him.

* * *

 _5 minutes ago..._

Natsu and Sting snuck out of the interrogation room, only to find themselves in a war zone with a rampaging Sea-King at the door.

''It this your so-called ''distraction'' out of here?'' asked Natsu.

''N-no it isn't'' answered Sting, ''Someone else must be attempting to break into this prison.

''hey! Natsu! Sting! what's going on here?'' asked Rogue, still in his disguise.

''Rogue? what are you doing here?'' Asked Sting.

''We're here to!'' said Happy, popping out of Rogue's rifle holster.

''Happy! I'm so glad you're safe.'' Natsu cried out, hugging happy.

''Nffsu, your brrsts.'' Happy mumbled in a muffled tone, attempting to catch his breath as his face was buried in Natsu's chest.

''Oh, sorry, I almost forgot had the huge tits.'' said Natsu.

Sting giggled at Natsu's comment, before turning to Rogue.

''So did you do that?'' asked Rogue.

''I thought you did.'' answered Sting.

''Well, guess we got lucky, maybe we could use this opportunity to get to the lower levels.'' said Sting, ''You do know which level your target is locked in, right?''

''Well...'' Natsu mumbled, ''Ivan did mention he was at Level 4, maybe we should to there and check.

''Good idea.'' said Sting, heading the other way.

 **HYDRA!**

Suddenly, the Sea-King that was reeking havoc at the front door was killed in one hit. the three turned to the entrance at notices one man standing near the slayed beast's carcass.

''Holy smokes, thank god we're not fighting him, am I right?'' Rogue commented, as the three hid, spectating the scenario.

''Yeah, and for the better too, that guy reeks of poison.'' said Natsumi.

''Yeah, let's not stick around, let's go.'' said Sting.

 _''natsu!''_ A faint voice was heard, one that made tears run up to Natsu's eyes.

''gray?'' Natsu asked as she turned around.

''Something wrong Natsu?'' asked Rogue.

Natsu bit her lips and clutched her right fist.

''Nothing, I must just be hearing things.'' she said with a fake smile, ''now let's get going.''

And thus, the three Dragon Slayers left the battlefield, just as Gray turning away from her old team.

''You brought this on yourself Gray.'' Natsu said to herself as a stream of tears ran down her face, ''Your...Your on your own, sorry...''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	16. Him

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT LONG HIATUS, SCHOOL IS WEIGHING ME DOWN HARDER THAN A HYDRAULIC PRESS. I HAVE TRIED AND TRIED OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND A STRING OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS ALWAYS KNOCKS ME BACK DOWN. I HAVE HAD POWER OUTAGES MID-WRITING DUE TO WINTER, EXAMS HITTING ME FROM ALL ANGLES AND EVEN NOW, I'VE COME DOWN WITH A COLD. IM AM SO SORRY, BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I END THIS STORY. I WILL NOT FAIL YOU LIKE MOST WRITERS ON THIS SITE DO. SO REST ASSURED, I AM HERE TO STAY!**

 **-THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA**

* * *

''Is everything alright?'' asked Sting, as he noticed Natsumi tearing up, somehow not noticing Gray yelling blood.

''Yeah, It must just been something in my eye.'' said Natsumi.

''Then let's get going, all of the guards are distracted, we can make it to the second level unnoticed.'' said Rogue.

As the three walked towards the escalators, Natsumi turned back. Whatever she heard earlier has been suppressed. While she keeps on telling herself that she's just hearing things, it was as if her and Gray were mentally connected. A throbbing pain was traversing her body as they, dressed in guard's uniform, made their way to the escalators and took the way down.

As they traversed the multiple levels, they were hit with disgust that the horrid scene they witnessed pass the lenses of the escalators one-way glass. From Crimson red forests of blades with prisoners in pain running through them to beast ridden halls, with monsters slamming onto the cells, trying to get the inmates within, to a desert of bones of corpses and then to a boiling pot with inmates getting scorched alive.

''What kind of prison would do this?'' Natsumi asked in horror.

''This is unreal, such a cruel prison would have been shut down the day it opens back in Magnolia.'' said Happy.

Sting gives Natsumi a nudge on the shoulder.

''Hey, look at the bright side, at least we didn't have to go through this hell right? I mean, there's no way anyone could have made it through here or have been dumb enough to attempt it.'' he said.

 _Somewhere in the Grand Line..._

''AH-CHOU! The hell? why did I suddenly sneeze?'' Asked Luffy mid training, before getting hit in the face by Rayleigh.

 _Back in Impel Down..._

Sting was obviously trying to be optimistic, but everyone in the escalator knew that he was equally as uncomfortable watching the horror unfold before his eyes. He was just better at hiding it. Just then, he turned towards Natsumi.

''If you don't want to look, you can hide yourself within my embrace.'' Sting said enthusiastically, only to get kneed to the stomach, ''Well. can't blame a guy for trying.''

Making it to the fourth fifth level, they reached a door with several heavy winter coats hanging by.

''Why would we want to dress up like Eskimos after the two previous levels who were scorching hot?'' asked Sting,

''Do we risk going in without the coats?'' asked Lector.

Natsumi opened the heavy iron door and poked her head inside, then came back with her hair and eyebrows completely covered in a ice and snow.

''We DEFINITELY need the coats.'' Said Natsumi.

* * *

While entering the cell block, they realized that a rather large portion of the place was a forest. With the heavy snow storm, probably artificially generated, they wondered if the security cameras could even see through this thick white wall.

''Alright, the quicker we find Bon Clay and bust him out, the quicker I can get back to normal.'' Said Natsumi to herself.

''So you're here to break someone out?'' asked one of the prisoners in the back cell they investigated, ''Incredible, and here I thought that Strawhat was the only guy with enough balls to attempt such a task.''

''Unless you have something to add, I suggest you shut up.'' said Sting.

''Well, fill me in, I'd like to watch another riot happen before I pass on the the afterlife.'' said the prisoner.

''Bon Clay, weird looking guy, you know him?'' asked Rogue.

''Wait, you mean that Okama? You people really ARE trying to repeat the Impel Down Failure incident, this is just amazing!'' said the prisoner.

''The Failure? Someone actually managed to escape this place?'' asked Natsumi.

''Hey! I've only got 1? 5? 5 minutes left to live at most. Do you really think I'm gonna waste it on stories? I might as well tell you my life story if that's what you came for.'' said the prisoner.

''OK! Fine! We got it, just tell us where he is.'' said Natsumi.

The prisoner pointed towards the east of the cell block, where pine trees coupled with the strong wind made it seem more like a forest than a prison. While the group made their way towards their destination, Natsumi turned back to the prisoner.

''Do you have any flammable fabric?'' asked Natsumi.

''Nothing besides my clothes, but you see how effective it is at keeping me warm.'' he said sarcastically.

''Take them off.'' said Natsumi.

''I usually don't take orders from chicks, but I'm gonna die anyways so what the hay.'' the prisoner said as he stripped down to bare chest, handing Natsumi the uniform.

Natsumi removed one of her gloves, and with a spark of flame, ignited the whole uniform, before putting it near the cell.

''Here, it will last you another few minutes.'' said Natsumi.

The prisoner smiled.

''You mages are such a sight to behold.'' he said, watching her take off, ''If only I could have gotten to Ishgar and seen them in action.''

* * *

''Any luck?'' asked Natsumi, catching up with the group.

''Nothing, just packs after packs of wolves.'' said Sting, holding a vicious pack leader by the neck.

''It's times like this when We would be useful, but like hell we would last a second in this cold.'' said Happy.

Suddenly, Natsumi stuffed Happy back into the rifle holster along with the rest of the Exceeds.

''NATSU! WHAT's THE MATTER WITH YOU?'' Happy yelled back confusingly.

Natsumi didn't respond, neither did any of her fellow Dragon Slayer Allies.

''You smell that?'' asked Sting.

''Yeah!'' responded Natsumi, ''Someones coming.''

''Guards maybe?'' asked Rogue.

''No, they smell completely different, yet, somehow familiar.'' said Natsumi.

''Familiar? I've never smelled anything like this.'' said Sting.

''No... It can't be...'' Natsumi suddenly uttered in a panicked tone, ''Why is he here? How is he here?''

''Who?'' asked Sting.

Suddenly, out of the snow emerged a dark figure.

''WHAT THE... WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!'' Rogue yelled out in confusion.

''IT'S A TRAP!'' Sting cried out, before multiple bombs exploded around them, releasing thick purple gas.

''Magellan? it can't be!'' Sting yelled out, blinded by the gas, with Nausea setting in.

the stranger chuckled.

''Not quite.'' He said, Squatting down to Natsumi.

''You...'' She said with fleeting consciousness.

''Hello, Natsu.''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	17. Important update

**_ALTHOUGH IM GONNA COME BACK TO THIS, IM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR SOME TIME (IT WONT BE TOO LONG I PROMISE!) SO I CAN WORK ON A NEW FIC (NON OP X FT CROSSOVER). SO IM SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WILL COME BACK HOWEVER, I PROMISE. IN THE MEANTIME, PLZ CHECK MY MY HERO ACADEMIA FANFIC "MIGHTLESS"_**

 ** _-THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA_**


End file.
